Sweet Sweet Love
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2016
Summary: My first PR one shot series about my absolute favorite PR pairings in various sweet and sexy situations. Please R&R!
1. Tommy and Kimberly: Bathtub Love

**Title: Sweet, Sweet Love**

**Characters/Pairings: Tommy/Kimberly; Jason/Trini; Billy/Kat; Rocky/Aisha; Adam/Tanya; Andros/Ashley; Conner/Kira; TJ/Cassie, etc.**

**Rating: Strong R **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. Saban and Disney owns them. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Spoilers/Notes: I'm using my absolute favorite pairings from MMPR, Zeo, In Space and Dino Thunder and many others.**

**Summary: A series of one shots about my absolute favorite PR couples in various sweet and sexy situations. My first PR one shot series.**

**Author's note: So, I decided to come back to the PR side of things, since I have been inspired by watching old episodes of the series on DVD and even watched the first two movies they did. I recently did a one shot about my favorite pairing and my favorite episode from Season 2 (Missing Green) and it's called "Private Celebration", so if you get the chance, check it out and tell me what you think. In the meantime, I have some good ideas concerning my other favorite couples, so bare with me.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Bathtub Love (Tommy/Kimberly)**

Weak sunlight started blanketing through the partially open blinds in the master bedroom. Laying in the middle of the bed, completely wrapped up tightly in a thick warm blanket, Kimberly Hart, soon to be Kimberly Oliver slept peacefully; hugging her pillow tight and breathing through her fiance's wonderful masculine scent, which have engulfed her nose. A huge smile appeared on her face as she slowly began opening her brown eyes. The original pink power ranger stretched out on the king sized bed and yawned as evidence of last night's passionate lovemaking engulfed her brain. It seems after she accepted her fiance's marriage proposal, sex with him has only gotten better.

Speaking of her fiancé, he quietly climbed in the bed beside her and lavished a tender kiss on her neck. Kimberly felt her eyes flutter as he continued lavishing tender kisses on her neck and shoulders. Before long, she shifted around on the bed, grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his; moaning softly as he snaked his arms around her naked body. The couple laid on the bed; kissing, holding and caressing one another as the sun continued to rise. They couldn't get enough of each other.

When air finally became a problem, they finally pulled apart, but they didn't let go of their hold of each other. Kimberly laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed in contentment as he lavished another tender kiss on her, this time on her forehead.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Oliver," Tommy said, finally breaking his silence.

She raised her head up to look him and let another smile form on her face. "Good morning, sweetheart. I can't wait to marry you."

"It won't be long now. We're now less than a month away from tying the knot. But, who said we can't have any fun right now?" he grinned foolishly.

"You're so silly, Tommy. What time is it?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Uh, a little after seven. I'm about to take a bath. Care to join me?" he asked as he climbed out of the bed and extended his hand out to her.

Kimberly grinned as she slid her hand into his and climbed out of bed herself, the thick blanket sliding away from her nude body. Tommy's eyes darkened in lust at the sight of his soon to be wife standing in front of him buck naked. His erection once again stood at full attention. One look at her and he's ready to go.

"Tommy, I thought we were gonna take a bath," she said, snapping him out of his trance. He shook his head and gave her another handsome smile, the same smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Yeah. We are. Let's go do that now," he said quickly as he pulled her towards the bathroom. She giggled at his eagerness, but even she couldn't deny the growing arousal bubbling in her stomach and between her legs.

If anything, she never wanted or desired anyone liked she wanted and desired her fiancé; not just now, but always and forever.

Once inside the bathroom, Kimberly was pleasantly surprised to find that Tommy had already filled up the bathtub. She could even smell the lavender bubble bath soap he used, which happens to be her favorite. A sly smile formed on her face because she knew he's gonna get them both dirty...and clean when it's all said and done.

"Shall we get in, babe?" he asked, a grin appearing on his handsome face.

She could only nod as he scooped her up in his strong arms and stepped inside the tub. He made sure that he didn't drop her as he sat down and allowed the bubbles and the water to engulf them both. Kimberly ended up leaning back against him; her body shivering in delight when she felt his hard erection pressing against her lower back. It's something she can definitely get used to.

"This is perfect," she sighed in contentment. Tommy kissed her temple gently and tightened his arms around her as they laid in the bathtub; enjoying each other's company.

However, realizing that she needed him and she needed him right now, she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss; moaning softly as he responded right away and massaged his tongue with hers. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts gently, thumbing her nipples until they became hard peaks. Tommy pushed his erection further into her lower back, needing more contact, wanting so badly to be inside of her. The hunger he has her for her, considering that it's early in the morning, was unbridled.

Fortunately for her, Kimberly was hungry for him as well. So much so, that she ended up straddling him in the tub, with his erection now rubbing against her slit. Soft pants escaped her lips when he attached his lips on her neck and shoulders; nibbling and nipping on her skin lightly as he continued rubbing his hard member against her slit. The original green ranger was anxious to be inside of her again.

She quickly realized that she needed him as well. Shifting around on his lap until she got more in contact with his erection, a loud moan escaped her lips when she eased on down over his shaft; gasping slightly as he was entering her. Because he wasn't a small man by any means, it took her a minute to get adjusted to his big size. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kimberly held him close to her as he finally buried himself deep within her. Tommy couldn't believe how soft and tight she was. And she never felt so right in all the years they've known each other.

When the slight pain became a dull ache and unbridled pleasure began bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she gripped his broad shoulders tightly and began to move. His thrust were slow and languid at first; hitting her hot spots dead on like a pro. Tommy growled against her throat as he easily moved in and out of her; her vaginal walls clenching his shaft like a vise grip.

"Oh, God, Tommy," Kimberly whimpered as she kept rocking over him with gentle and loving precision. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her ass and squeezing them softly as he kept thrusting inside of her. That simple action caused her to throw her head back and moan; her voice bouncing off the walls in the bathroom. They both knew that they wouldn't last much longer.

Running her fingers through his short brown hair, Kimberly picked up the pace. Tommy bit down on her neck enough to send her mind into a tizzy. The soapy water was splashing around them but they didn't pay no mind nor did they care about the mess as they continued making love in the bathtub. The genetically gifted couple were making enough noise to wake up the neighbors.

Realizing that he wanted to make sure her needs came first, he reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves. He even leaned over and fastened his mouth on her right nipple; biting and blowing on it as he gripped her ass much tighter and feeling the end was near. He could never get enough of her.

The combination of him sucking her nipples, his finger fondling her clit and his member pushing through her tightness finally became her undoing. Kimberly screamed Tommy's name so loudly, her voice was hoarse. He thrust into her a couple of more times before he finally exploded within her and slumped against the cool tile. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to come down from her incredible high. There was nothing like making love, in the bathtub nonetheless, early in the morning.

The Falcon and the Crane exchanged tender kisses for a moment before climbed off his lap and turned her back towards him. She leaned back and laid her head on his chest; sighing in content as the pleasure they experienced finally subsided.

"Ah, man, that was one incredible morning workout," Tommy chuckled, breaking the silence between them.

"Tell me about it, handsome. What a way to wake up in the morning," Kimberly said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I love you, baby," he said as he leaned over and kissed her temple lovingly.

A pleasurable gasp escaped her lips when she felt his member pressing against her lower back. "I love you, too, handsome. Wanna go again before we have to get out of here? I'm still burning up."

He looked at her with a knowing smile on his face and wagged his eyebrows playfully. "You read my mind, Kim."

Instead of straddling him again, they both ended up on their knees, trying to create enough room for them to move more. She now felt his member pressing against her ass and it made her more aroused. She was quivering with desire and she knew that she wanted him again.

Fortunately, he felt the same way about her. Grinning foolishly, Tommy gripped her hips with his hands and slowly eased himself into her from behind. Kimberly closed her eyes tightly and gripped the tub with her hands so hard, her knuckles were turning white. This time, however, because of how wet she was again, he slid right inside of her, making sure that he didn't hurt her.

With his hands still on her hips, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her core easily and going deeper with the penetration. He started kissing all over her back and shoulders as he kept thrusting inside of her with precision. She hissed loudly when he came in contact with her G-spot and bumping her cervix. She reached behind her and gripped his hair with her fingertips, silently letting him know that what he's doing felt so good.

Before long, Tommy started picking up the pace. He grunted in her ear as his thrust escalated. Kimberly felt his fingers fondling her clit and she couldn't help but scream out her pleasures. Somehow, their lips fused together ruthlessly; their tongues battling for dominance as they neared their second climaxes of the morning.

"I'm coming, Tommy," she breathed when they finally pulled apart. He quickly got her meaning and began hammering into her much harder and faster.

"Ah, Kim," he groaned against her cheek, feeling his balls tighten as he neared his release. Just to see her face contorting in pleasure finally became his undoing. Feeling her cream gushing his nuts sent him over the edge. He came, hard and deep inside of her, slumping against her and breathing heavily as they were coming down from their highs once again.

"You better hope that I'll be able to walk today, big boy," she panted, laughing softly as they let their heated bodies cool off.

He smiled against the back of her neck. "Believe me, Kim, I'm gonna have a hard time concentrating today. I can't believe I'm gonna marry a wildcat."

"As much as I'd love for us to go at it one more time, we have to get out of the tub. I'm pretty sure the water has gone cold," she said, pecking him on his lips quickly as he pulled out of her and leaned back against the tub. Kimberly climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel off the rack as Tommy leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the aftermath of their second vigorous lovemaking.

As the sun made its full view in Reefside, California, the Falcon took a moment to analyze how blessed he is of having his Crane in his life again. If what just transpired between them have any indication, he vows to never let her go again and vice versa.

After all, in about a month, they will be joined together in holy matrimony. And they will be able to experience many more sexy, sweet and romantic moments in the bathtub for years to come.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: "Watching Love" starring Jason and Trini. Stay tuned!**

**Please take the time to read this and tell me how did you like the sexiness.**

**Please review!**


	2. Jason and Trini: Watching Love

**Thank you so much for your response. Your encouragements has helped me to continue. And in this chapter, it's my favorite pairing from the PR series. Yes, I'm talking about Jason and Trini. I just love them so much and I have plenty of ideas in store for those two, so just kick back, relax and enjoy the chapter.**

**One more thing, on a sad note, I just recently found out that Maurice Mendoza, the actor who played Richie, Trini's supposedly potential love interest in season 2 of MMPR, passed away this past August. I was shocked and saddened by the news, so be on a lookout for a one shot dedicated to him and Trini in the no so distant future. RIP Maurice.**

**BTW, if you have any suggestions about the pairings in this series, don't hesitate to lay them out for me. I'm pretty sure I can squeeze them in for you if you ask nicely LOL.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Watching Love (Jason/Trini)**

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott just loves watching her husband.

Regardless if he's working out, practicing his karate or grooming himself in the bathroom, she just loves watching him. And who wouldn't love watching Jason Lee Scott all the damn time? Even after all these years, the man was still a gorgeous hunk of man candy.

Ever since they were kids, they were inseparable. Trini and Jason has a bond like no other. They were each other's strength, each other's confidence, each other's lifeline. When they became teenagers, their bond never wavered. The original red and yellow rangers loved just being near one anther. It was something no one could take away from them; not even the forces of evil could tear them apart.

And things only got better between them as the years went on. So much so, that it didn't take them long to realize their romantic feelings for each other. Even after they went to Geneva, Switzerland for the peace conference, their bond only got deeper. So deep, in fact, that after an unexpected night of studying in their dorm room led to an intense, passionate make out session in Jason's bed, there was no turning back. Trini and Jason knew that the inevitable has happened. They were deeply in love with each other.

Fortunately, instead of backing away from each other and/or bottling up their feelings inside for fear that their tight bond would be broken should a romantic relationship develop, they confronted their feelings head on with no regrets.

Eight years and a couple of 'I do's' later, Trini still gets butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Jason; his handsome smile, his gorgeous baby face, that body. Man, there has been plenty of nights where she dreams about him in all of his manly glory. She's a slut when it comes to her husband and she's not guilty of always lusting after him. Being married to a handsome man like him just added more fuel to her ever growing fire for him.

It was a rainy Saturday morning in the Scott household and Jason and Trini cherished the weekends because they both didn't have to work and they took full advantage of having some quiet time together. Trini was in the kitchen, nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee and reading the newspaper while that sexy husband of hers was downstairs in the basement, getting his workout on. He still managed to stay in tip top shape even as his demanding career as a doctor took up most of his time. He wasn't about to pay a lot of money going to a gym, so he worked hard to turn their basement into their own private gym and dojo.

It was something Jason was proud of and he wouldn't change anything for the world.

Trini could hear him grunting and groaning downstairs, which caused a new set of butterflies bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Setting her coffee cup and newspaper down on the kitchen counter, she decided to go downstairs to check on him. Neither has plans on leaving the house anytime soon and she wanted to get some workout in herself, so she trotted downstairs in the basement to practice her yoga and meditation time.

However, when she finally made it to the basement, she had to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the most beautiful vision she has ever laid her brown eyes on.

Jason, in all of his heavenly glory was practicing his karate. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and his eyes were covered with a black silk scarf. Candles were lit in every single part of the room and the orange glow provided him with all the light he needed to move. The original red ranger was poise and graceful as he performed a perfectly executed roundhouse kick up in the air while she found a spot near the doorway; perfectly content on continuing watching her husband from a reasonable distance.

Trini had to lick her lips at the sight of him breaking out into a huge sweat. The way the sweat cascading over his back and chest caused a puddle to form between her thighs. God, he was turning her on. As Jason continued practicing his kata with grace and precision, her hand unconsciously made its way inside her shorts. A soft moan escaped her lips when two of her fingers found her swollen opening and allowed them to sink inside. She turned away from watching him for a moment and leaned against the wall, panting softly as she began fingering herself.

Just hearing his grunts made her weak in the knees. She closed her eyes tightly and imagined him making love with his mouth; lapping at her center with tender and loving care. Her juices were coating her fingertips as she kept fondling herself, making no plans to stop anytime soon.

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair as another moan escape her lips. She arched her back against the wall and knew that it won't be long before she becomes unglued. As much as she would love to make herself come, she still ached to be underneath Jason. The feeling of him laying on top of her, making love to her like a pro and bringing her to heights of sexual bliss makes her bones melt like butter. She couldn't wait to have her husband again.

Has being married to a gorgeous specimen like Jason Lee Scott brought out the naughty horny girl in her?

It didn't matter because when she finally pulled her fingers out of her inner walls, her fingertips were glistening with her juices. She was startled when she felt a large hand grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. Trini could barely open her eyes when she felt his mouth pressed against hers passionately; his tongue searching for hers. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his arms being wrapped her around her, crushing her to him and his hands wandering their way towards her cute little ass. She raised her knee up and brushed against his crotch, causing him to groan in her mouth this time.

"Were you watching me again, baby?" Jason asked when they finally pulled apart.

Trini couldn't help but grin at his handsome face. "I can't help it, love. You're just a walking, living, breathing sin."

"Walking sin, huh? Well, I can get down with that," he laughed, which made her roll her eyes playfully.

"Jase, sometimes, your ego is too big for your own good," she retorted as she placed his hands on his chest.

"You don't have a problem with my big ego, missy," he replied as he scooped her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when she felt his lips nibbling on the column of her throat, his teeth sinking down on her skin. She threw her head back and moaned, her long dark hair cascading down her back as he carried her inside the still candlelit basement. Trini could still feel his large hands cupping her ass as he made his way over to the makeshift bed he managed to put together.

"You planned this, didn't you, big boy?" she quipped as he laid her down on it gently. He then moved on top of her, pressing his weight down on her without smothering her.

Jason looked down at his wife with a lopsided grin on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Jason Lee. You knew I was gonna show up and watch you practice your kata. You planned this all along," she retorted with a knowing smirk on her face.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Trinity Jade, you're something else."

"And how!" she laughed as she cupped his face in her hands. Her laughter died down, however, when her eyes dropped down to his soft lips. She could never get enough of looking at them. His lips were like a drug that she never wanted to detox from. She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, her tongue seeking out his for attention. He happily obliged and massage his tongue with hers, causing her to once again moan in his mouth. As the two lay in each other's arms in the candlelit basement, they began removing each other's clothing, wanting nothing but naked skin to come between them.

With the rain still pouring heavily outside, the temperature in the basement started reaching a fevered pitch when Jason started kissing all over her body. Trini arched her back and hissed passionately when his hands engulfed her breasts; his fingers tweaking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and moaned when he fastened his mouth on her right nipple; sucking and licking on it gently like he was a baby. He quickly paid the same amount of attention on her left nipple, causing her to arch her back even more because she wanted more from her husband.

And more she would get when he left a trail of kisses from the valley of her breasts to her stomach, even allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. When he finally came face to face with her swollen opening, he licked his lips. He marveled at the sight of her vaginal walls being all pink and creamy. He couldn't wait to sample her, taste her and devour her with his soft lips.

"You're beautiful, baby. Simply delicious," Jason breathed as he inserted two fingers inside her swollen opening. Trini felt a wave of pleasure sweep over her as he kept thrusting his fingers inside of her; her juices coating his fingertips. As he continued lovingly fondling her, he looked up and was pleased to see the pleasurable look on her gorgeous face. As long as he lives, he'll be the only man who'll put that look on her face.

"Jason, baby, give me more. I need more," she pleaded, wanting to feel his lips on her nether region. He smirked before placing her legs over his broad shoulders. There, he started lapping at her center; running his tongue over her slit and rubbing his face against her inner thighs. She wrapped her legs over his head and gripped his hair so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. But, she didn't care because he was making love to her with just his mouth and she felt like she was drowning in an ocean of passion.

Before long, she was getting ready to explode. Jason cupped her ass and lifted her hips up to get better access to her core. He hummed against her thighs, which made her body vibrate. Trini couldn't take her husband lapping at her center much longer, so she grinded her inner walls against his baby face, which caused his member to stand at full attention. He couldn't wait another minute to be inside of her.

He bit down on her clit harshly, which finally became her undoing. She cried out his name as she climaxed with so much intensity. Somehow, he managed to coax another scorching orgasm out of her body, causing her to lie limp on the makeshift bed and riding out the aftershocks of his oral expertise.

Jason raised his head up and looked at his bride with a sexy smile on his face. He allowed her to have a few moments to come down from her incredible high, however, he slithered his way on top of her and gave her a toe curling kiss that made her even more weak in the knees. Trini didn't know how much more she can endure his passion.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days," she managed to say, still breathing heavily when they pulled apart.

He smiled down at her. "Just making sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all."

"Point well taken. Now, I believe it's my turn," she grinned foolishly as she reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised to see her push him down flat on his back. She quickly straddled him, his stiffening erection brushing up against her aroused core. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest; pinching and tugging at his nipples while she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, her tongue massaging his as she started grinding down on him. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to slide inside of her, especially after the way she way rubbing her wet slit against his aroused member. He could barely stand it.

"Baby, don't tease me," he grunted. He wanted her so badly that he could literally taste it.

"You want me, Jason? You really want me?" Trini asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Are you kidding me?! Yes, I want you. I'll always want you," Jason panted loudly.

Sensing that he was ready for her and even she couldn't quench her own growing desire for him, she once again placed her hands on his chest and began sinking down on his hard shaft slowly; gasping loudly when he entered her easily. Because of how wet she was, he effortlessly filled her up to the core. It just was amazing.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She looked down at him with a grin. "No. You feel amazing, as usual. I feel this way every single time we make love."

With her hands still splayed on his broad chest, she finally began moving; moaning softly when she felt his hands cupping her ass and squeezing them softly. Jason bucked up inside of her, hitting her hot spots like a pro and closing his brown eyes tightly because the sensation was out of this world. He kept pushing through her wet tightness, his tip hitting her G-spot effortlessly and grunting loudly when she started picking up the pace.

Trini threw her head back and moaned so loudly, the walls in the basement started to shake. With her hair cascading down her back and her body becoming more and more heated, her rhythm was faltering and she started swerving her hips in a figure 8 motion. She was definitely rocking her husband's world.

Realizing that he didn't want his wife to do all the work, Jason flipped her over on her back and hitched her leg over his shoulder. There, he was hammering deep inside of her faster and harder, burying his face in the crook of her neck and nibbling on her skin as if she was his favorite dessert. She dug her fingers in his shoulders and scraped her nails up and down his bare back, screaming out his name and telling him that what he was doing felt so good. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together beneath his ass, encouraging him to go deeper.

Before long, they were both teetering on the edge to oblivion. He reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves, intent on making sure her needs came first. He also leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue searching for hers as they got lost in each other. The glow from the candles and the heavy pounding from the rain was the perfect backdrop from the red and yellow ranger, who was so lost in each other's passion that nothing else mattered.

Finally, Jason and Trini became unglued when they reached their respective climaxes at the same time. They collapsed on the makeshift bed in an entangled heap, their arms wrapped securely around each other. He ended up spooning behind her; placing his hands on her stomach and nuzzling his face against her hair, inhaling the lavender scent from her tresses and feeling his body started to cool down.

She was breathing heavily and allowed herself to come down from another incredible high. She closed her eyes and felt a huge smile forming on her face as she snuggled closer to her husband. Neither bothered to move a muscle since the intensity of their mutual orgasms left them so sated that they didn't have to move. They were perfectly content just laying in each other's arms.

"Man, that was one hell of a workout," Jason laughed, finally breaking the silence.

Trini shook her head and laughed along with him. "You're telling me, baby. I can't even move my legs. You're really gonna be the death of me one of these days."

"But what a way to go, huh?" he quipped, kissing her forehead gently and tightening his arms around her.

"Yeah, especially when you have a gorgeous man at your beck and call, life can be so sweet," she giggled, which caused him to poke his finger at her stomach, making her squirm.

"Very funny, Mrs. Scott," he retorted before he leaned over and kissed her again; this time, it was more tender and romantic. His kisses always made her head swim.

"Jason, I love you," Trini said when they finally pulled apart.

He smiled at her. "I love you, too, baby."

They laid in each other's arms for a few more minutes before their desires raged again and they ended up making passionate love again, savoring each other always and forever. Who knew that watching someone practicing their kata could lead to the most fulfilling, romantic, sexiest rendezvous of their lives?

Jason and Trini knew. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

**Coming up in chapter three: "Impressive Love" starring Zack and Angela. Stay tuned!**

**As I mentioned in the beginning, be on the lookout for my Trini/Richie one shot dedicated to Maurice Mendoza soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Zack and Angela: Impressive Love

**I'm back with a brand new one shot and it's Zack and Angela's turn. I truly believed she liked him, but she was just playing hard to get because we saw how the original black ranger tried so hard to impress her. So, when they FINALLY kissed in 'An Oyster's Stew', I was so happy that they finally sealed the deal in that aspect. So, I hope you enjoy this one shot and please, we need more Zack and Angela love on this site. Oh, and since we never knew Angela's last name on the show, I'm taking some creative liberty here and gave her the last name Young.**

**One more thing, thank you for embracing this one shot series and giving me ideas on our favorite PR couples. Believe me, I have plenty more one shots and ideas in store for you. Just remember, if you have any suggestions or ideas, don't be afraid to voice them to me. I'll take them under serious consideration.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Impressive Love (Zack/Angela)**

Zachary 'Zack' Taylor loved being the center of attention. It's been that way since his high school years. The original black ranger has an outgoing personality that couldn't be tamed. Whether he's getting his groove on the dance floor, practicing his Hip Hop Kido or showing off his basketball skills on the court, he was the only guy everyone would talk about. And he loved every minute of it.

However, there was one woman who wasn't impressed with him at first and her name just happens to be Angela Young. Zack was so smitten with her from the moment he first saw her hula hooping at the Youth Center. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his brown eyes on. However, as he was trying to make a move, she quickly brushed him off, letting him know that she wasn't impressed and that he's gonna have to do better if he wants to be with her.

Even when he made every attempt to show her that he was a good guy, she still wouldn't give him the time of day. Deep down inside, however, she liked him a lot, but she wasn't about to show it just yet. Truth be told, Angela loved the attention Zack lavished on her. She loved that he went out of his way to show her that he does have feelings for her. She knew she'd fall for his charms sooner or later.

When they finally kissed, it was the single best experience of both of their young lives. It wasn't passionate, but it was sweet and romantic and Zack was respectful after he presented her with bouquet of flowers; his way of making up to her after the disastrous birthday she had. Once again, Angela had to give him credit for impressing her with a romantic double date at a fancy French café (Tommy and Kimberly tagged along for moral support). Even with Bulk and Skull trying to play cupid and the pearl earrings Zack gave to Angela turned out to be a trap set by Rita Repulsa's monster, in the end, however, her birthday wasn't a complete disaster. The kiss they shared pretty much was the best birthday gift she ever received from him.

However, just as their relationship was finally on the right track, Zack and Angela were torn apart when he was chosen to go to Geneva, Switzerland to attend the World Peace Conference. Rather than risking a long distance relationship, they agreed to just part ways as friends so that neither one would be hurt any more than they already were. It was pretty hard for Zack to let go of the one girl he had fallen deeply in love with, but after being in Switzerland for several years has proven to be an eye opening experience for him.

Angela, in the meantime, ended up transferring to another school. She dated another guy for a moment, but she didn't have any room in her heart for him. She still loved Zack and a part of her wished that he'd come back and sweep her off her feet. She missed being near him. She just missed him, period.

Seven years later, she would get her wish. After receiving his high school diploma, Zack returned to the United States, preferably Angel Grove, graduated from college and opened up his own dance studio. He also became a famous choreographer, belting out dance numbers for some of the biggest names in pop music today. His dance studio in Angel Grove was so popular that he successfully opened up a second one in Los Angeles, where he currently resides. He mostly teaches Salsa and Hip Hop with a Jazz appeal feel to it. And it also didn't hurt that most of his students happens to be female, which amused him because he would get hit on by them a lot. He didn't mind, though.

However, his mind still lingered on Angela; wondering what she was doing and if she was seeing anyone. Living in Geneva was a wonderful experience for him, but as time went on, he was getting homesick. He missed hanging out with his friends at the Youth Center, missed being part of a team, missed being at home, period. He ended up dreaming about Angela whenever he goes to sleep at night; longing to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

As fate would have it, they would be reunited once again under interesting circumstances.

Angela went on to become a successful fitness model and works as a personal fitness trainer at Gold's Gym in Los Angeles. The irony of the situation is that the gym is just right down the street from the dance studio Zack owns. After seeing a flyer about him offering free salsa dance lessons posted on the bulletin board at the gym one night, she decides to drop everything and check it out for herself. Making sure that she looked presentable in case she ended up having a run in with Zack, she changed into a short, sleeveless black dress, let her long dark brown hair cascade over her shoulders, checked herself in the mirror and closed up shop. Her stomach did flip flops at the thought of being within the same vicinity with him began running rampant in her mind.

As she headed towards the studio, all kinds of thoughts rambled through her head. What if Zack found someone else? What if he didn't remember her? What if he wasn't the same person she knew from high school? All those thoughts kept rambling in her head and she was worried if any of those things were to come true. After all, it's been seven years since they've seen one another and a tiny part of her brain hoped that not only that they would pick up where they left off before he left, but also seeing them building a future together.

She could only hope, though.

When she finally arrived, she had the peer through the big window because it was a big building. Angela was shocked to see a big turnout inside as she planted her face against the glass window. Men and women of all ages were packed inside, watching Zack teaching a new dance move with a partner in tow. Wanting to get a closer look, she found the front door to be open, so she walked inside and maneuvered her way through the crowd so that she could see him up close and personal.

Speaking of Zack, he was teaching a Salsa move to an older woman, preferably in her mid-fifties, and he dipped her ever so gently so that she won't fall on her head. He pulled her back up and twirled her around several times before pulling her back towards him and they ended up doing a couple more dance moves before turning to the audience and taking a bow. Everyone in the room, including Angela, applauded them for several minutes before the claps finally died down.

Angela was truly impressed with Zack. Just to see him dancing with an older woman and teaching her how to Salsa warmed her heart to the core, but it also made her jealous a little bit. Deep down inside, she wished that she was the woman who was dancing with him. She wished she was the woman who was in his strong arms.

Before the night was over with, however, her wishes would come true in the most intimate way possible.

Zack was about to head to his stereo to change CDs when he laid his chocolate brown eyes on _her_. The one girl who never left his mind and his heart was looking at him with a smile on his face. The one girl who still looked beautiful even after seven years of being apart. The one girl he tried so hard to impress back in high school.

The one girl who happened to be Angela Young.

He just had to talk to her, to be near her again. It's been so long since they've been in the same room together. He never stopped thinking about her; hell, he never stopped loving her. This beautiful girl, who was looking stunning in her short black dress, had the ability to break his heart and put it back together in one fell swoop. She impressed him by just being here in his dance studio.

Suddenly, he just had to talk to her for a moment. He motioned one of his instructors to lead the class while he gathered his composure, took a deep breath and made his way over to where she was standing. Angela had to hold in her breath when Zack stood right in front of her. She raised her hand up and cupped his cheek, wanting to make sure that he was real and that he was standing right in front of her. If this was a dream, she'd never want to wake up from it.

"I assure you, Angela, I'm real," he said, chuckling.

She playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed. "I know you're real, Zack. I had to make sure this is really happening."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently, squeezing it softly.

"Yeah, it has. You look good, Zack. You look really good," she told him, glancing at his fit body and felt a stir forming in her nether region.

He smiled at her. "So do you, Angela. You look beautiful."

"No, I'm not," she said, blushing something terrible. A warm sensation filled her veins when she felt his hand cupping her chin and lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yes, you are beautiful. You've always been beautiful to me. And, I must say, the seven years we've been apart had done wonders on you, baby," he said sincerely.

Angela couldn't help but to be touched by his words. Once again, she was impressed with his positive attitude. "Thank you, Zack. That was sweet of you."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Ang. Listen, I have to get back to teaching my class, but if you're not busy, would you like to have dinner with me later on tonight? I usually close up shop when class is over, so we can get some takeout and have dinner in here. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I'd like that very much. I'll be observing from the sidelines, so I'm not going anywhere," she told him before she leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, making his blush this time. His smile never left his face even as he went back to teach his dance class. He couldn't believe his good luck.

A little over an hour later, when class was finally over, Zack and Angela were the only ones left in the studio. He stepped out for a while and grabbed some dinner from a nearby Italian restaurant from down the street and now they were sitting on the floor, eating, talking, laughing and catching up on old times. With the takeout cartons and napkins scattered all over the floor and laughter bouncing off the walls, the duo was sitting across from each other, holding hands and exchanging smiles.

"Man, Ang, even after seven years, you still look beautiful," he said, his tone turning serious.

She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Zack, are you ever gonna stop complimenting me?"

"Hmm, let me think...no," he assured her, laughing softly.

"Well, in that case, you still look as handsome as ever. And you don't have the high top fade anymore," she said, reaching over and patting his shaven head with her hand.

"Being in Geneva brought some much needed changes in my life; not only physically, but also emotionally. I had braids for a while before I finally shaved my head completely. However, the one thing that hasn't changed is my love for you. Believe it or not, Angela, I still love you very much. I never stopped," he explained as he scooted closer to her.

Angela felt tears forming in her brown eyes. She gripped his hands more tightly and felt her heart beating madly. "I never stopped loving you, either. When you left, it took me a while to adapt that I wasn't gonna see you for a long time. I even transferred to another school because not seeing you at Angel Grove nearly tore me apart. So, to see you again after seven years brought a huge smile on my face. Not to mention, it brought me hope that we can pick up where we left off."

"I completely understand where you're coming from. No one else holds a candle to you," he said as he squeezed her hands gently.

They leaned forward and allowed their lips to mold together gently. For her, it was deja vu all over again. Feeling his lips against hers brought back memories of their first kiss, the one that she continued to savor to this day. Only this time, their kisses became more passionate, more seductive, more languid. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue mingling with hers. It's a good thing that she's sitting on the floor because she would've passed out from the intensity of the kiss.

When air finally became a problem, they pulled apart. Zack once again smiled at her when he saw her opening her eyes. Angela couldn't help but smile at well. So far, tonight has been perfect.

"I'm really impressed, Zack," she said, breaking the silence.

He couldn't help but grin. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from, if I continue to play my cards right."

"You think so?" she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Oh, baby, I know so," he retorted before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers again. She moaned in his mouth and cupped her face in her hands, wanting more from him.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Zack got up off the floor and quickly cleaned up the mess they made. Then, he went over to the stereo and popped a romantic Jazz CD in, then he pushed play, allowing the soft guitar sounds to fill their ears. He then dimmed the lights in the studio, making their reunion a little bit more romantic and intimate. The glow of the fluorescent lights made Angela's heart beat madly. She was even more impressed with him showing her how much he missed her.

When it was all said and down, he went back over to where she was sitting and extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Ms. Young?"

Grinning foolishly, she slipped her hand into his and felt him pull her up on her feet. "Yes, you may, Mr. Taylor."

Soon, they were swaying into each other's arms, their hearts beating madly against each other and their souls at perfect peace. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly, realizing that there's no place she'd rather be than in his strong arms. What happened between them was in the past; now that they were together again, they each vowed to never let the other one go again.

Before long, their desires for each other was bubbling. Angela raised her head up to look at Zack and was pleased to see him staring right back at her. They looked into each other's eyes; not wanting to blink, not wanting to move away. Without hesitation, their lips met again in a heap of passion and need. Their tongues started dueling for dominance as they tightened their arms around each other. Angela squealed with delight when Zack picked her up in his arms and started twirling her around the dance studio; his lips never leaving hers. At this point, nothing could top this moment.

When he finally sat her back down on her feet, their kissing intensified as the temperature in the room started reaching its boiling point. It wasn't long before they started removing each other's clothing, wanting nothing but skin to come between them. When the last article of clothing was removed, they stood in the nude, taking the time to admire each other in all of their naked glory.

Before long, Zack leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers again, this time more ruthlessly as she moaned into his mouth and felt her knees were about to give out. He then laid her down on the carpet floor and moved on top of her; pressing tender kisses all over her beautiful face and skin. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts gently, his fingers tweaking her nipples until they became hard peaks as he continued kissing all over her beautiful face.

"Oh, God," Angela breathed heavily as she felt his lips traveling further down her heated body. He captured her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently, causing her to arch her back off the floor. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, sucking and blowing on it gently as she felt his hands caressing her body with expertise. Her body was burning with desire and she wasn't about to put the brakes on it anytime soon.

Zack moved further down her body, kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She speared her fingers through his head when he parted her legs and inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening. Once again, she arched her back off the floor when he inserted another finger inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when he kept thrusting his fingers into her. He could feel her juices coating his fingertips.

Needing to taste her, he removed his fingers away from her core and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Angela gasped loudly when she felt his tongue licking her slit; making love to her with just his mouth and drinking her sweet nectar as if his whole life depended on it. He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass with his hands, then he lifted her hips up so he could have better access to her core. She gripped his scalp so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, but she didn't care because he was making sure her needs came first. She had dreamed about making love to him for the longest time and now that it was finally happening, she wants to savor this night for the rest of her life.

Before long, she wrapped her legs around his head and encouraged him to continue. Zack hummed between her inner thighs as he kept lapping at her center with gentle and loving precision. He bit down on her clit, which finally became her undoing. Angela allowed her orgasm to wash over her shaking body as a loud moan escaped her lips and her body going limp on the carpet. She couldn't even move because the intensity of her climax overwhelmed her.

He raised his head up and was pleased to see the drugged expression on her face. He slithered his way on top of her and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly, his tongue mingling with her as she was coming down from her incredible high.

"That...was...amazing," she panted when they finally pulled apart.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Besides, we're just getting started," he said, the mischievous smile on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, is that right?" she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"You better believe it, baby," he replied as he reached over and grabbed his pants, then he reached inside his pocket and retrieved a condom before tossing the garment over his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt her hand covering his.

"Let me do the honor," she purred, snatching the condom away from him. She even went so far than to push him down flat on his back so she could have easier access. She ripped the packet off with her teeth, then she carefully placed the latex condom right over his hard shaft. Zack hissed passionately when she felt his hands cupping and massaging his balls gently. She was getting him riled up and he was loving it.

He pushed her back down on the floor and climbed right on top of her. Their lips met again in a heap of passion and desire. Angela gasped loudly when she felt his hands gripping her hips tightly. She closed her brown eyes and felt him entering her. Because Zack was well endowed and not a small man by any means, he had to be slow and gentle as he continued entering her. When it was all said and done, he was fully sated inside of her, but he didn't move just yet. He took the time to marvel at the fact that he was finally making love to the one woman he truly loved and adored. And he hoped that he can keep her in his life forever after tonight. She just feels amazing.

For her, having the one man she had loved with all of her heart inside of her was a dream come true. She never wanted the moment to end.

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving. He quickly got the hint and started moving slowly; pushing in and out of her without ripping her in half. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed loudly when she felt him hitting her hot spots like a pro. Even though he was gentle and caring as he kept moving within her, she hoped that he'd pick up the pace. She could already feel her release bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Angela spread her legs a little wider and felt Zack sink deeper inside of her. Then she wrapped her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. He started going a little faster, panting softly in her ear and nibbling on her neck as if she was his favorite dessert. The temperature in the room was reaching its boiling point as the duo continued to make sweet love under the fluorescent lights. Nothing could top this moment.

Before long, he really began picking up the pace. She closed her eyes tightly and felt sparks exploding underneath her eyelashes. A loud moan escaped her lips when she felt him hitting her G-spot like a pro. He hissed loudly when he felt his balls was tightening up. He reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves, making sure that her needs came first. Zack leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; his tongue seeking out hers as his movements went faster and harder.

"Zack, baby, I'm coming!" Angela screamed as the first ripple of her orgasm was washing over her heated body. Her inner walls was clenching his shaft in a vise grip as she tightened her legs over his back allowed herself to soar higher and higher. It wasn't long before spasms after spasms erupted into her body.

Finally, feeling that she couldn't hold on for much longer, a strong orgasm knocked the wind out of her. Angela came so hard and furiously that she laid limp on the carpet floor and rode out the pleasurable aftershocks. Zack kept hammering deep inside of until he finally exploded as well and collapsed on top of her; burying his face into the crook of her neck. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing," she panted, breaking the silence between them. He raised his head up and smiled at her as he removed himself away from her long enough to come down from his incredible high. His hand reached for hers as they laid side by side, allowing their bodies to cool down. It has been an incredible night, to say the least.

"You can say that again. Why did we have to wait seven years for this to happen?" Zack asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"It doesn't matter, baby. What's important that we're together again. I can't lose you," she said softly, a single tear streaming down her face.

"You won't have to lose me, Ang. No other woman holds a candle to you. We're gonna make this work, no matter what," he assured her as he reached over and, with his hand, wiped that tear away from her face.

She couldn't help but smile at him as she squeezed his hand. "Zack, baby, once again, you managed to impress me."

"And how!" he sassed, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

They won't always be perfect. They will fuss and fight and there will be times that they'll want to kill each other, but as they laid on the carpet floor in his dance studio, naked, tangled and still feeling the effects of their passionate lovemaking, they'll get through anything together.

After all, it only took them seven years to find each other again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Driving Love starring Billy and Kat. Stay tuned!**

**This was one of the longest chapters I ever wrote in my life, but I hope it was worth it to you all. **

**Please review!**


	4. Billy and Kat: Driving Love

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and a brand new pairing that I absolutely love. Personally, I always thought Kat was better suited for Billy because they had great chemistry and I loved the moment they shared in 'Another Brick In The Wall'. So, I decided to play off that scene with them and make a one shot about them taking a drive in her convertible and things get steamy between them. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**One more thing, don't forget to lay out your suggestions for me. I really do take them under consideration and who knows? I could use them somewhere down the line. See you down at the bottom of the page with my thoughts.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Driving Love (Billy/Kat)**

William 'Billy' Cranston was considered to be the nerd of the group. He was strong willed, incredibly smart, ambitious and knows how to solve a problem without getting physical often. He's also well known for inventing a new device in order to combat evil and it would almost always work the first time around.

He was just a genius.

Billy isn't well known for his good looks, but for some reason, the women at Angel Grove High come flocking at him a lot, which surprised him considering he wore glasses and overalls, however, being smart does have some advantages, especially in the dating department. The original blue ranger has been coming into his own during his time in Angel Grove and he had his share of beautiful, intelligent girls coming in his life. And it didn't hurt that his physical appearance has changed since becoming a power ranger.

By the time of his eleventh grade year in high school, there was one particular girl he has become quite smitten with. Her name is Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, a blonde bombshell and former competitive diver who moved to Angel Grove from her native Sydney, Australia. For a while, he had to keep his feelings hidden because when she first moved to AG, her romantic interest befell on Tommy Oliver, the white ranger and leader of the power rangers. However, the Australian beauty fell under Rita Repulsa's evil spell and even was turned into a precious cat named P.C., who has a habit of disappearing every time something bad happens.

Even while underneath the evil queen's spell and having to report to Rita of her findings, the power rangers welcomed her with welcome arms and easily brought her into their circle of friendship. It was then that her conscience was eating away at her.

However, even being under Rita's spell didn't last long. All it took was flashing memories of her time competing at the Pan Global games and inadvertent jealously towards Kimberly Hart, the original pink ranger and one of the sweetest people Kat had met. When the spell wore off completely, Kat realized what she had done and watched in horror as Kim fell off the balance beam and hit her head on the mat, in which she was practicing for her chance to qualify for the Pan Global games herself.

It was then the now current pink ranger learned just how much of a big heart Kim and the others had towards her and she blamed herself for what happened to Kim. However, after she finally told them everything, to her shock, they didn't hate her. In fact, they still welcomed her with open arms and she finally started to forgive herself for everything that happened.

Up until Kim decided to go to Florida to train for the Pan Global games, Kat kept her reasonable distance from Tommy. It was then that her feelings, whatever feelings she had harbored for him, was quickly deflating. Besides, the blonde beauty turned her attention to another handsome power ranger. A certain blue power ranger to be exact. What she didn't know at the time was she and Billy actually had quite a few things in common. That would prove to be more evident when they had to take on the brick bully, a monster who turned the other rangers into bricks and was about to do the same to the pink and blue rangers, but they managed to get out of dodge and teleported to the command center to figure out what to do.

And that's when their common interest came into play. Kat said that bricks were able to take on pollution if done correctly and that's when Alpha 5 and Billy created a device to turn the other rangers back into human form. However, the brick bully was attacking the city once again, so Billy decided to take on the monster by himself while Kat stayed behind and helped Alpha build the device.

In the end, victory proved to be sweet for the power rangers once again when Billy defeated the brick bully with his Shogun Megazord and when he teleported back to the command center, Kat was elated to see him again. In fact, she placed her hand on his shoulder to empathize her elation for his safe return, which made him smile like a fool.

And they would feel the sparks igniting between them.

Before long, the rest of the power rangers were turned back into their human form and thanked Billy for sticking his neck out there. He told them that if the situation was reversed, they would've done the same thing for him. Kat quickly learned that her new teammates do look out for each other in their time of need.

She was loving her life living in Angel Grove, California.

It turned out to be another beautiful Saturday afternoon in the relatively small town and Kat was at home, washing her car and just enjoying the warm breeze engulfing her body. She was wearing a light pink halter top, cutoff jeans shorts, pink flip flops and her shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dancing around her car and humming along to the tunes playing on the radio when a certain blue ranger came up in her driveway and he had to shake his head and laugh at her dancing and washing her car. Billy folded his arms together and smiled at the sight of Kat just having a good time. Who knew washing your car can be so much fun?

"I can come back later, if that's what you want," he called out to her, breaking her out of her trance. Kat was startled for a moment before her brown eyes locked eyes with his hazel ones. A blush was creeping up on her face.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" she asked, dropping the hose she was using to wash her car in astonishment.

"In case you've forgotten, I live right down the street from you. I wanted to come by and see what you're up to, but I can clearly see that you're washing your car and dancing around your driveway as if you don't care," he chuckled.

She reached down and grabbed a washcloth off the ground, then she playfully threw it at him. "Thanks for ruining my good time."

"Hey, don't stop on my account. In fact, I was wondering if I could help you," he suggested, smiling at her.

She smirked at him. "Oh, really? What's your agenda?"

"I don't have an agenda. The others are at the beach and I didn't feel like tagging along. My father won't be back home for a long time so I decided to come here and bug you for a while," he said, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

Kat rolled her eyes mockingly. "Yeah, right. And I'm the prime minister of Sydney."

Billy laughed loudly before he decided to chase her around. She dropped everything and took off running; trying to create enough distance between them. For the next several minutes, he chased her around her car; even picking up the hose she was using to wash her car and attempted to spray water on her. Finally, they both stopped running; collapsing on the grass and just gazed up at the clear blue skies, allowing themselves to cool down.

"That was fun," she said, breaking the silence.

He looked over at her with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it was. I never thought I could ever have fun like this."

She then sat up. "Listen, there's still a lot of Angel Grove that I haven't seen and I was wondering if you could show me some places."

He sat up right next to her. "It'll be my pleasure. Let me run home and change clothes. I'll meet you back here in a few."

To his shock, she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before standing up and wiping the green stains off her clothes. "I'll be here."

20 minutes later, Billy came back after he changed clothes. Kat had cleaned everything up in her driveway and was now sitting in her car, revving up the engine. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him approaching the car with his hands in his jeans pocket; looking a little bit sheepish.

"You know, Billy, it wouldn't hurt for you to get in. I don't bite, unless you asked me to," she quipped.

"Oh, ha-ha," he cackled as he opened the door and climbed right into the passenger's side of her car. They just sat there, looking at each other for a few moments with no words being exchanged. They just allowed the silence to linger between them.

"Are you okay, Kat?" he asked, getting concerned.

She placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on top of the compartment and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Billy. I'm just so fortunate to have a friend like you."

_Hopefully I can become more than your friend when the day is over with, _a voice in her head said as she finally started pulling out of her driveway and drove all the way towards the end of the street.

For the next several hours, Billy showed Kat all the places Angel Grove is known for. From top rated restaurants to small businesses, they went through every street and every corner of the small town. It turned out to be an enjoyable tour.

The sun was setting, which meant nightfall was dawning on them, but Billy and Kat wasn't ready to head back home. Instead, they pulled up into a hill, off a secluded spot in the woods, which also overlooked the city. She killed the engine to car and for the next several minutes, she and Billy just sat in the car and watched the sun setting down. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's beautiful," she said, breaking the silence. Her hand made its way towards his again, squeezing it softly and feeling his fingers lacing with hers.

"It truly is," he said, turning his head towards her. She looked absolutely beautiful with the sun cascading over her face.

"Billy, are you talking about me or the sky?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. His hazel eyes bore into her brown ones as they attempted to scoot closer together.

"Both," he replied softly before he leaned over and planted his lips on hers softly. She immediately closed her eyes and felt his soft lips molding over hers like a butterfly. She never wanted him to stop kissing her.

Before long, that one innocent kiss started to intensify. Billy cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss; his tongue seeking out her as he drew her closer. Kat moaned in his mouth as her hands made their way towards his biceps; squeezing them softly as the passionate kissing continues. Nothing could top this moment.

Before long, however, when oxygen finally became a problem, they pulled apart. Both of them were breathing heavily as the temperature in the car started heating up.

"T-that was some kiss," she said, breaking the silence between them, smiling brightly.

"You're telling me," he agreed, his hands never leaving her face.

"Why don't we get into the backseat, Billy? We have a little bit more room to move around," she suggested, a blush creeping up on her face.

He placing his index finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up so he can look at her. "Kat, are you sure about this? I don't wanna put any pressure on you."

She leaned over and slanted her mouth on his, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure. I know you won't hurt me."

And with that being said, they were in the backseat of her convertible within 2 minutes. They started making out again; their hands roaming each other's bodies without crossing the line. It wasn't long before Kat ended up on his lap, running her fingers through his sandy blond hair and gasping softly in his mouth when his hands made their way towards her thighs. Her body became heated within a matter of seconds.

Billy was surprised when she removed her light pink halter top, revealing her cream colored bra. She grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, letting him know that it was okay for him to touch them. Another gasp escaped her lips when he started squeezing them softly; his thumbs flicking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks.

Kat threw her head back and moaned softly when he removed her bra, tossed it on the floor and slanted his mouth on her nipple, sucking and blowing on it softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure that she didn't fall. He then paid the same attention to her left nipple while she started rocking on his lap softly; trying to create enough friction between them and felt the growing bulge in his jeans brushing up against her. Her desires was now raging out of control.

Before long, Billy could barely handle her sitting on his lap, so he laid her down in the backseat and fumbled with her cutoff jeans shorts. He eased them down towards her ankles, revealing a matching pair of cream colored panties. Before he could remove her shorts altogether, he removed her pink flip flops and placed them on the floor, then he took her shorts off completely, leaving her naked to both of their delights.

She hissed loudly when he leaned down and inserted a finger inside her swollen opening. Then he added another finger, gently fondling her and making her feel good. Kat lifted her hips up and encouraged him to keep going because what he was doing felt so good. It wasn't long before she started withering under his tender touch.

Billy was trying so hard to control his raging desire, but, man, it was tough as hell. Seeing the one girl he had fallen in love with laying in the backseat of her car, naked, aroused and on the brink of sexual bliss...well, it was making him stand at attention in his jeans.

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable any longer, he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Another loud moan escaped her lips when he started feasting on her slit as if she was his favorite dessert. Kat lifted her hips up once again and grinded her aroused core against his face, letting him know to keep doing what he was doing. Billy reached underneath her body and cupped her backside in his hands; squeezing them softly as he continued licking her folds. It wasn't long before spasms started bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, my God," she breathed as the intensity of his oral expertise finally became too much for her to handle. Kat's soft cries radiated throughout her body as she finally became unglued. Her orgasm washed over her like a river crashing through a creek. Somehow, Billy managed to coax another vigorous orgasm from her, causing her to lay limp in the backseat and allowing herself to come down from an incredible high.

In her post-orgasmic haze, she failed to noticed that the blue ranger stripped his clothes off within a matter of seconds. Always wanting to make sure he protected them both, he retrieved a condom from his jeans pocket and carefully put it on over his member, which was now standing at full attention. When she finally looked at him, she was shocked and amazed that he waiting patiently for her, never minding the fact that he got naked quickly.

"You're beautiful, Katherine. Simply beautiful," he said as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers passionately.

"You're not too bad yourself, Billy," she replied in between scorching kisses.

Not wanting to wait anymore, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of her. Making sure he didn't smother her completely, they shifted around in the backseat for more room until they finally found a comfortable position. He then parted her legs with his hands and got settled right between them. Another hiss escaped her lips when he started entering her slowly. Because he was a big guy, he didn't wanna hurt her by going too fast, so he kept going slowly and carefully. It wasn't long before he started filling her with everything he had.

Once he finally buried himself to the hilt, he didn't start moving right away. Billy took the time to marvel at the fact that he was inside the one girl he has loved from the first moment he saw her. He just wanted to savor this moment.

As for Kat, just the feeling of having the blue ranger inside of her was way beyond her expectations. Wiggling her hips, she encouraged him to start moving.

He started slowly; filling her with slow, deep strokes and hitting her hot spots like a pro. She tightened her legs over his strong back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. She dug her fingers into his strong back when he hit a particular spot within her depths that had her withering in pleasure. Kat closed her eyes and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids.

Before long, Billy started picking up the pace. He swivelled his hips in a figure eight motion and felt her scratching his back with her fingernails, what made him shiver. The temperature in the convertible was reaching its boiling point as the pink and blue rangers continued to move together as one.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable for a little bit longer, while staying inside of her, he scooped her up in his arms and found himself sitting down in the middle of the backseat; with her now straddling him. With her hands sinking in on his broad shoulders, she started rocking her hips in a frenzy, her inner walls clenching his shaft in a vise grip and panting softly in his ear. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and started lavishing tender kisses among her neck and shoulder; licking her skin delicately and grunting loudly in her ear as she picked up the pace.

Before long, they were both teetering on the edge of oblivion. Billy and Kat were making enough noises for everyone to hear. The car starting rocking rhythmically as they moved together as one.

Finally, when the intensity of their respective climaxes became too much for them to contain, they both crossed the finish line in a violent frenzy. She collapsed on top of him and let out a pleasurable grunt when he wrapped his arms around her tightly. They allowed themselves to come down from their incredible highs for a few minutes; not moving a muscle. They never wanted this night to end.

When they started to gain mobility in their bodies again, they got dressed. Billy threw the used condom in the trash can nearby, then the duo settled comfortably in the backseat with their arms around each other. By then, nightfall fully descended on them, with a full moon cascading over the city and the milky stars twinkling brightly.

"It's so beautiful here," Kat said, breaking the silence between them.

Billy kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. "It sure is, Kat. It sure is."

Who knew a day driving around would lead to the best night of their young lives?

**Coming up in the next chapter: Cooking Love starring Rocky and Aisha. Stay tuned!**

**And, as a preemptive strike, I plan on using some of my minor favorite pairings in my one shot series as well, so once I get through with my absolute favorite pairings, the minor ones will come into play. I just need to come up with different scenarios for them.**

**One more thing, I do have another Jason/Trini one in the works since so many of you requested more from them.**

**Please review!**


	5. Rocky and Aisha: Cooking Love

**I'm back with a brand new one shot and a brand new chapter. And it's another one of my absolute favorite PR pairings: Rocky and Aisha. The bear and the ape are just great together. And I already have a perfect scenario in mind concerning those two. Let's just say that it involves some sweet treats and some naughty escapades going down in the kitchen. Now, keep in mind, I'll try not to go the route of the movie **_**9 ½ Weeks **_**or anything like that, but it'll be sweet and sexy enough to keep you interested. And, I wanna thank the person who had the idea of having Rocky becoming a chef in one of her stories, since he loves to eat a lot as we've seen on the show lol. So, sit back, relax and enjoy this new one shot.**

**One more thing, quite a few of you have requested a TJ/Cassie one shot and I'm telling you right now so that I won't have to repeat myself later on, it's coming. In fact, *spoiler alert*, that pairing will be right after Adam and Tanya. And, to further appease you TJ/Cassie fanatics (like myself), I already have a perfect scenario for them. Just hang with me for a little while longer and your wish will come true.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Cooking Love (Rocky/Aisha)**

If there's two things that Rockford "Rocky" DeSantos loved more than anything in the world is his gorgeous wife Aisha Campbell and food.

He loves to eat and he loves to cook, which is why no one was surprised that after he graduated from high school, he decided on a career in the culinary industry. He started learning how to cook when he was a little boy; thanks to his mother's amazing home cooked meals and the fact that she had her own little catering company she operated from their own home. Everyone in the neighborhood loved Beverly DeSantos's delicious meals that it wasn't long before Rocky started to learn everything his mother taught him how to do.

After graduating from culinary school, he went on to live in Paris, France for a few years before the former red and blue zeo ranger returned to America and landed a job as a sous chef at a popular restaurant in Los Angeles, California. It wasn't long, however, that he started rising through the culinary ranks. By the time he reached his late 20's, he was even named executive chef, making him one on of the youngest chefs to ever reach that milestone. Rocky was surely proud of himself for working so hard and maintaining a humbling attitude.

As for Aisha, she was just as hardworking and determined just like her fun loving husband. After making a decision to stay in Africa to help out the endangered animals and bringing hope to the villagers, she too returned to America to pursue her career as a veterinarian and an animal rights activist. Her tireless efforts to save endangered animals all over the world did put a serious dampen on her love life, but it wasn't very long before fate brought her back to the one man she had loved all her life.

In fact, Aisha and Rocky saw each other again when she came to his restaurant, Harmony House, to grab something to eat, after working long hours at the veterinary clinic in downtown Los Angeles almost nine years ago. He came out of the kitchen to greet his patrons when he saw her. The one girl who never left his mind and his heart. His sassy mama bear. His Aisha Marie Campbell. And, man, she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. His heart was beating madly at the sight of her reading a fashion magazine, eating a Caesar salad and looking so relaxed. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

Realizing that he can't be standing there and gawking at her for much longer, Rocky finally conjured up enough strength to go over to her table and say hi. It's the least he can do after going so long without seeing his childhood best friend from Stone Canyon.

Aisha was minding her own business when she felt a strong hand squeezing her shoulder softly. She put her magazine down on the table and looked up long enough to see who it was. Her chocolate brown eyes were widened in shock and excitement at the sight of Rocky looking down at her with a genuine smile on his face. Without blinking an eye, she leaped up out of her seat and threw her arms around him; hugging him tightly and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't even care if the others saw them embracing in the middle of the restaurant. It was pretty clear that they missed each other dearly.

Over the next year and a half, they continued to get reacquainted with one another. Rocky would even stop by her clinic from time to time and bring lunch with him; wanting to make sure that Aisha didn't work on an empty stomach. It wasn't long, however, that their close friendship started developing into something more romantic.

Almost four years after reuniting at his restaurant, Rocky and Aisha tied the knot in a beautiful garden ceremony at their old stomping grounds in Stone Canyon. Though they moved to Angel Grove during their sophomore year in high school, Stone Canyon will always have a very special place in their hearts because it was there that those two, along with Adam Park, another childhood friend of theirs, became inseparable. In fact, Adam served as the best man at the wedding; fully supporting his two best friends joining together in perfect harmony.

After a two week long honeymoon in the Cayman Islands, the new Mr and Mrs. DeSantos came back home to Los Angeles and continued to build their lives together. Rocky continued to shine as executive chef at Harmony House while Aisha continued to flourish in her veterinary career. They currently reside in a modest home in Los Angeles and have plenty of time to start a family. They just wanna enjoy each other while they can.

It was a beautiful Saturday evening and Rocky was in the kitchen, testing out dessert recipes for his restaurant. He was in the mist of making a double chocolate cream pie when Aisha walked through the door, totally dead on her feet after a long day at the clinic. She dropped her things on the sofa and headed straight for the kitchen to grab a drink when she saw her husband hard at work, wearing a blue wife beater and grey sweat pants and minding his own business. Even seeing him in simple attire cause a puddle to form between her legs. Man, she was so tired and so horny.

"Something smells good in here, babe," she said, breaking him out of his trance. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her standing at the doorway in her uniform. He still couldn't believe his good luck.

"Hey, when did you get in?" he asked as he dropped everything and went over to where she was standing. Without hesitation, she fell right into his strong arms.

"Just now. I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right here. However, whatever you're cooking awakened my senses big time. What are you making?" she asked as she buried her face in his chest.

"A double chocolate cream pie. The restaurant's about to unveil a new dessert menu and since I'm the executive chef, I got the distinct honor of trying this pie out. And, since I happen to be a chocoholic, I thought to give this one a try," he explained as he planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"Man, you're making my mouth water. Any chance you need a taste tester?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Why, Mrs. DeSantos, are you trying to butter me up?" he flirted back, squeezing her closer to him.

"Maybe. Is it working?" she asked, looking up at him with hope dancing in her brown eyes.

Rocky chuckled as he patted her on her booty. "It always does, Isha. Go upstairs and get out of that uniform. Then bring your sexy self back down here and we'll get started."

As she was heading upstairs, she looked over her shoulder and seductively glared at her husband. "What have I told you before about patting my ass? I like that freaky stuff. Remember that, Rocky."

_Believe me, baby, that's my favorite body part on you, _an inner voice in his head said as he shook his head and headed back to the counter to continue making his pie.

20 minutes later, Aisha reemerged wearing a light yellow halter top and cutoff jeans. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was anxious to taste Rocky's double chocolate cream pie. She deserves it after the long day she had at the office.

When he looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropped at the sight of his wife looking ever so sexy in almost next to nothing. He wished that he could just drop everything and take her right there and then; throw her on the kitchen table and sex her like crazy. She'll be too sore to move when he gets through with her, but he kept his raging hormones under control...for the time being, that is. He'll get his chance with her later on.

She sauntered her way right over to him and dipped her finger inside the cool chocolate cream, then she stuck her cocoa covered finger right into her mouth; her eyes rolling in the back of her head and letting out an appreciative moan.

Rocky could barely contain himself. His sweat pants were growing tight at the sight of his sexy wife licking the chocolate cream right off of her fingers. He was getting so aroused that he just wanted to drop everything and take her right there and then. Without hesitation, he dipped his finger inside the cream and pulled it out, then he was pleasantly shocked to see Aisha wrapped her hand around his wrist and brought his finger towards her mouth. His eyes were widened in shock when she parted her lips and stuck his finger right inside; sucking the cream right off of it.

"Jesus, woman, do you know what you do to me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She just smiled seductively at him. "I'm just getting started, baby boy."

Growling lustfully, he yanked her towards him and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She gasped loudly as their tongues meshed together as she felt his arms being snaked her around her waist. Digging her fingers in his broad shoulders, another gasp escaped her lips when he easily lifted her up and sat her down on the counter, standing between her outstretched thighs. Their intense, passionate kissing continued as the temperature in the kitchen started to heat up.

Rocky grabbed the hem of her halter top and yanked it over her head, removing it from her completely and tossing it right on the floor, which left her in her black lace bra. Aisha reached behind her and unclasped the barely there material, then she removed it away from her and threw it down on the floor, joining her halter top.

He reached over and grabbed a bowl of whipped cream he was making off the table, then he stuck his fingers inside. He pulled them out, then he smeared them right on her nipples, causing her to gasp out loud at the cold sensations. However, when he leaned over and captured one of her nipples into his mouth, her body became heated with desire. Her head was swimming and if it wasn't for her sitting down on the counter, she would've passed out from the intense pleasure he was lavishing on her.

"Oh, God. Rocky, that feels so good," Aisha moaned when he paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple; sucking and blowing on it softly and tasting the whipped cream, which was melting right into his mouth. Rocky's composure was faltering big time when he felt her wrap her legs around him and grind against the bulge of his sweat pants.

He could barely contain himself.

Before long, he wanted to sample her a little bit more. He lifted her off the counter and laid her down right in the middle of the kitchen table, then he removed her cutoff jeans and matching black boy shorts, leaving her completely naked. He then grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and lathered it on her stomach, causing her to gasp again. However, another moan escaped her lips when he leaned down and licked the cream right off of her stomach; feeling his tongue burning her skin. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and cried out in rapture when he inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening, massaging her gently.

"Give me more, baby. I need more," she whined, wiggling around on the table and eager for more contact from him.

Wanting to appease her as much as he can, Rocky inserted another finger inside of her; satisfied to feel her juices coating his fingertips as he continually massaged her insides. Wanting to feast on her, he got down on his knees and grabbed a hold of her legs. He draped them over his broad shoulders and drew her closer to him. Parting his lips, he kissed her nether lips softly, eliciting a guttural moan coming from her mouth. Rocky then started licking up and down her slit, devouring her as if she was his favorite dessert. Aisha felt her mind going blank as she grinded her core against his face, wanting more from him. Another loud moan escaped her lips when he reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up so that he could have more access to her intimate parts.

Before long, new sensations started lurching in her body as he continued to make love to her with his talented mouth. She closed her eyes and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she was getting ready to fall over the edge.

When Rocky bit down on her clit, that was her undoing. She finally fell over the edge happily and rode out her orgasm with intensity. She screamed out her pleasures as she started coming down from her high, lying limp on the kitchen table and feeling the aftershocks of her husband's oral sensations. She never felt this sensual in her life.

"You're gonna be the death of me one of these days, Rocky," Aisha giggled as she raised her head up long enough to look at him.

He just grinned as he got up off his knees. "I'm just getting started, baby."

Grinning herself, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked him towards her, then she leaned over and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; her tongue seeking out his. As their kissing became more heated, she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him down on the chair; not before yanking his shirt over his head and throwing the garment down on the floor. Then, she yanked his sweat pants down to his ankles, for which he effortlessly kick them off with his feet. He opted not to wear underwear because he knew he was gonna get frisky with her.

Smirking seductively, Aisha leaned down and drew him in for another deep, passionate kiss; gasping loudly when she felt his hands cupping her hips and trying to pull her down on his lap. His member was standing at full attention and he was aching to be inside of her.

Wanting to appease her husband, she straddled him, sinking down on him slowly and letting out a squeal when he slapped her butt cheek playfully. Their lips never left each other as they took a few minutes to marvel at the fact that they were joined together in perfect harmony. She climaxed already at just having him inside of her.

However, she could use another earth shattering orgasm before the night is over with, so she started moving slowly; bouncing up and down on his stiffness and feeling more spasms erupting in her body. Rocky growled loudly as he bucked up inside of her, hitting her hot spots like a pro and marveling at how amazing she feels around him. Aisha buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried softly at the tingling sensations running up and down her spine. She never wanted this moment to end.

Before long, she started picking up the pace. Grabbing the bowl of chocolate cream off the counter, she dipped two fingers inside as she continued riding him. She then took her chocolate coated fingers and smeared them right onto his chest, then she leaned over and licked the cream right off his skin, eliciting a groan escaping from his lips. He gripped her hips tightly and dug his fingers in her skin; wanting more from her.

And more he would get because Aisha started rocking her hips much harder and faster; feeling another strong release bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Rocky's hands moved from her hips to her amazing ass, squeezing them softly as he too was reaching his attended goal. The only sounds you could hear coming out of the kitchen was the couple's moans and groans.

He reached down between them and started fondling her clit, which finally became her undoing. She threw her head back and screamed out his name that the walls started to shake. She climaxed so hard that she was about pass out, but luckily for her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in the valley between her breasts; his own release triggering. Rocky knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Even as she was coming down from her incredible high, Aisha kept up with her movements, wanting to make sure that her husband was taken care of. Somehow, even while he was getting ready to climax himself, he managed to coax another scorching orgasm out of her body; causing her to bury her lips against his to muffle her passionate screams. She felt herself going limp when he finally exploded deep within her depths.

With their movements finally slowing down, they kept kissing passionately as they allowed their bodies to cool down. As their respective releases finally subsided, they looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces and allowed a comfortable silence to claim them.

"Well, that was fun," Aisha giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rocky smirked. "Yeah, it was. So, are we satisfied for now or are you ready for another round?"

She was about answer him when her stomach growled, indicating that she was really hungry. His stomach growled as well, which meant that their naughty activities will have to wait until they had food in their systems.

"Why don't we eat first and clean up the mess we made?" she suggested as she reluctantly got off his lap and reached for her clothes. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his clothes off the floor and proceeded to get dressed as well.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. However, I think we need to take a long hot shower to get clean," he said, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

Aisha smacked his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "Dude, get a hold of that boner you got until later, okay?"

He reached over and patted her butt with his hand, smirking evilly. "I can't help it when it comes to you, Isha. I'm always hungry for you."

She couldn't help but laugh as she proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, shaking her head playfully. "You, Mr. DeSantos, have a one track mind."

He winked at her. "Like I said, I can't help it when it comes to you. I married a sexy little vixen."

"Well, this sexy little mama bear loves her ape boy very much," she said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"And he loves her right back, baby," he replied, winking at her one more time as he watched her head upstairs.

He was truly one lucky man.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Gentle Love starring Adam and Tanya. Stay tuned!**

**Remember, TJ and Cassie will be right after, so just be patient. And, as a preemptive strike, I have one more Trason one shot for you before I move on to my minor favorite pairings. Be on the look out for it in the foreseeable future.**

**Keep your suggestions coming.**

**Please review!**


	6. Adam and Tanya: Gentle Love

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and a brand new one shot. And, yes, it's yet another one of my absolute favorite couples, Adam and Tanya. I always thought that he'd be the perfect guy for her because he's so patient, understanding, caring and knows how to treat her right. He could've been the one to sweep her off her feet after that douche bag Shawn broke up with her. I was so disappointed that the writers didn't get them together in Zeo and/or Turbo. Well, I decided to do something about it and in this chapter, not only are they together, but like Rocky/Aisha and Jason/Trini, Adam/Tanya are also married. So, sit back, relax and enjoy this brand new chapter.**

**One more thing, go to my profile page and check out my minor favorite parings under the PR name, then I want you to belt out some suggestions and scenarios for them. Believe me, they may come in handy somewhere down the line, okay?**

**And, I'm thinking of creating another one shot series starring Jason and Trini in the not-so-distant future. Good idea or not? See you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Gentle Love (Adam/Tanya)**

If there's one thing that Tanya Sloan-Park would best describe her handsome husband Adam is that he's gentle.

Adam was gentle in everything he does. Gentle in his piano playing, gentle in practicing his kata, gentle in playing any kind of sports and most of all, gentle in his lovemaking.

Tanya can surely counts her blessings. After almost ten years of being together (half of them as husband and wife), she can't remember a time where she was so blissfully happy. She always wondered whether she should be _this _happy. After all, life has been pretty sweet to her since moving to America, became a power ranger and establishing her life in California. A great career as a popular radio personality, a beautiful home in Angel Grove and a husband who loves and supports her without hesitation.

Yeah, needless to say, she was truly blessed.

As for Adam, he was one lucky guy. Back in high school, he was considered one the shyest, quiet, reserved and laid back guys to ever exist. When it came to the romance department, however, he wasn't exactly the sexiest man alive, but he was cute enough to gather attention from the ladies. But, Adam was one of those hopeless romantics; the one who longed to be in a committed relationship and grow old with that special someone. It took him a while to find that special someone, but once he laid his brown eyes on Tanya, he was instantly hooked. And he hasn't looked back since.

And even after they got married and continued building their lives together, Adam's romantic nature towards her never wavered. In fact, he wasn't even afraid to show his affection towards her whenever they were seen in public together. From holding her hand, to wrapping his arm around her waist and/or even kissing her until her knees grew weak, he proudly showed the world how much he truly loved his wife. And when they get home, she'd have no problem taking him upstairs to their bedroom and show her appreciation for him with some mind blowing loving.

After all, there was saying that goes like this: Tanya may be a lady in the streets, but she's a freak in the bed. And she has no problem giving her husband everything she had to offer.

It was a heavily raining Saturday night in Angel Grove and Adam and Tanya were at home, cuddling by the fireplace and allowing peace and serenity to claim them. The fire and the flickering candles gave the once darkened living room a romantic and sensual glow as the couple laid on the sofa with their arms around each other. Tanya sighed contentedly as Adam kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you," she said softly, snuggling much closer to his side.

He grinned as he kissed her forehead again. "I love you, too, babe."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "How was work today?"

"Stressful, as usual. But it was worth it because I get to come home to you night after night," he said, wagging his eyebrows playfully

"Trying to butter me up, huh, Mr. Park?" she sassed, smacking his chest playfully.

"Maybe. Is it working?" he asked, hope dancing in his brown eyes.

"_Hello, _it always does," she grinned as she drew his face towards her for a deep, passionate kiss. She gasped softly when she felt his tongue searching for hers as they tightened their arms around each other. As the rain continued to pour heavily outside, the temperature in the living room was starting to reach its boiling point.

But Adam wanted to take things slow tonight. He wanted to ravish his wife, no doubt about it, but he also wanted to take his time with her; to lavish her with all the love and affection she deserves. He moved his mouth from her swollen lips to her neck; sucking on her skin gently as his hands roam all over her now heated body. Tanya closed her eyes and felt a tingle going up and down her spine as she felt his soft hands tugging at her yellow tank top, trying to lift it over her head. Eager to help him out, she yanked the garment off her body; exposing her lavender lace bra, which barely covered her breasts.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he pulled the right cup down, exposing her nipple. He flicked it with his thumb and index finger until it became hard. Another gasp escaped her lips when he leaned down and fastened his mouth around the distended nub; sucking and blowing on it softly while his hand massaged and squeezed her left breast gently. Tanya's head was swimming as a puddle was forming between her legs. She was trying so hard to squeeze her thighs together because what Adam was doing felt so good.

Wanting more access to her chest, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he tossed the offending garment over his shoulder and it landed on the floor. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple; giving it same amount of attention by sucking and blowing on it. She ran her fingers through his short jet black hair and sighed in pleasure as he continued teasing her nipples as if she was his favorite dessert.

Before long, however, Adam suddenly stopped his ministrations on her body. Tanya was confused for a second, but she got even more excited when he grabbed mounds of pillows off the sofa and threw them down on the floor. He strategically placed them by the fireplace, then he grabbed a couple more vanilla scented candles, lit them and placed them together in a group by the fire pokers. Then, when everything came together perfectly, he grabbed her hand and yanked her off the sofa, in which he managed to remove her track pants and her underwear and laid her down on the pillows. A genuine smile formed on his face when he saw her, his angel, his whole reason for living, laying down right in front of him, looking ever so beautiful. He still couldn't believe he married her.

Tanya reached up and cupped his face in her hands, then she drew him down for another deep, passionate kiss. As the fire blazes the living room, the couple were lost in each other. Her mind was once again swimming because his kisses always has that kind of effect on her. It's a good thing she's laying down because otherwise she would've passed out from all the passion he was laying on her.

"Hey, baby, turn over on your stomach for a second," Adam suggested with a grin.

"Okay, whatever you want," Tanya said as she maneuvered her way onto her stomach. At first, she didn't know why he wanted her to lay on her stomach, but she would get her answer quickly when she felt his lips kissing all over her back, causing new sensations to titillate her naked body. She also felt her hands rubbing her body gently, as if he was giving her a sensual massage as he continued kissing all over her back; paying special attention to her lower back as he gently massaged her backside.

A loud hiss escaped her lips when he parted her legs and inserted a finger inside of her swollen opening, gently massaging her as he kept kissing all over her body. Adam inserted another finger inside of her from behind, feeling her juices coating his fingertips and feeling her mold around his fingers and kept thrusting them within her.

Before long, he pulled his fingers out of her and turned her over on her back. He leaned down and slanted his mouth on her hers ruthlessly as he reinserted his fingers inside her swollen opening. She closed her brown eyes again and felt sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he continued fondling her lovingly. It wasn't long before she started clenching around his fingers.

Adam once again pulled his fingers out of her, then he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her nether lips, which caused her to moan softly. As he continued feasting on her core, she wrapped her legs around his head and felt more sparks tingling all over her now heated body. Her husband was making love to her with just his mouth and that was enough to send her over the edge.

She never wanted him to stop.

He licked her slit, tasting her on his lips and humming softly against her inner thighs as he continued his oral pleasure on her. She clutched the pillows so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but she could care less if she even break something because the passion was just so overwhelming. It was as if she was swimming in a pool of unbridled desire.

Adam kept lapping at her center with deep, luscious strokes, making her feel good and making sure that her needs came first. Tanya could barely stand having his mouth on her center even longer. No, she wanted needed and ached to have him inside of her. Rubbing her core against his face, she encouraged him to hurry it along because she won't last much longer.

When he bit down on her clit harshly, she finally became unglued. She convulsed into a million pieces; allowing her orgasm to wash over her heated body like a wave crashing against the creek. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he somehow managed to coax another orgasm out of her body, sending her over the edge and lying limp on the carpet floor. Breathing heavily, she took the time to allow her body to cool down as the heavy rain continue to pour down over their home.

This has been truly a romantic night.

"Adam, baby, you're gonna be the death of me one these days," she said, opening her brown eyes and staring at him with a huge smile on her face.

He just grinned. "Believe me, love, we have all night."

"Damn right we do," she affirmed as she pulled him down for another passion filled kiss. He was so distracted by her lips pressing against his that he failed to notice her tugging at his clothes; trying to get him naked as soon as possible. Quickly realizing that she was trying to take his clothes off, he helped her along; yanking his green tee shirt and black wife beater over his head, leaving his bare chested. Then, he struggled to get the rest of his clothes off, but Tanya surprised him by flipping him over on his back and fumbling with the zipper of his blue jeans. Once she was finally to unzip his pants, she tugged them down towards his ankles, bringing his boxer briefs down with them, before peeling the offending garment off his ankles and away from his completely. Adam was now completely naked, much to her delight. She looked down and quickly noticed that his erection was standing at full attention.

When she did next took him by surprised for a second, but when her lips touched the tip of his member, he grunted in pleasure and lifted his hips up, wanting more from her. Grinning foolishly, she kept peppering his fully aroused organ with tiny kisses as her hands started caressing his body sensually.

Adam loved how gentle, loving and caring Tanya was with him at this moment. The things she was doing to him was like second to none. He never wanted her to stop being so wanton and explorative with him. It was like his mind was racing with naughty thoughts about his wife.

Realizing that she was still aching to feel him inside of her, she moved her mouth away from his member and crawled her way through his body. When she finally got face to face with him, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly as she straddled him on the carpet floor; his member nudging between her thighs. With her hands braced on his chest, she sunk down over him; sighing in pleasure as he started filling her completely. Once he was fully sated inside of her, she didn't move just yet. She just took a moment to marvel at the fact that her core was clenching him in a vise grip. It feels amazing.

Adam feels amazing.

Slowly, she began rocking her hips; bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft and letting out a deep moan when she felt him buck up inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt his hands gripping her hips tightly as she continued to ride him slowly. Even though they were on the floor, both of them were already teetering towards the edge of oblivion. And they were loving every minute of it.

Tanya leaned down and once again slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, kissing him soundly and gasping in pleasure as she felt his tongue meshing with hers. Adam grunted in her mouth when she started picking up the pace. He had to open his eyes to see her looking ever so beautiful. He'll remember that image for the rest of his life.

He didn't want her to do all the work, so they ended up switching positions; with him now laying on top of her. Grabbing her right leg and wrapping it over his hip, he started hamming deep inside of her with more luscious strokes; hitting her hot spots like a pro. She dug her fingers in his shoulder and moaned loudly at the sensations he was creating as he kept thrusting inside of her with intensity.

"Adam, baby, I'm coming," she breathed heavily in his ear as she was getting ready to fall over the edge. He reached down between their conjoined bodies and started fondling her clit; making sure her needs came first.

"Don't worry, love, I got this," he grunted against her flushed face. As the rain continued to pour heavily outside, Adam and Tanya continued to make love as if nothing else mattered.

Finally, after a few more strokes, they reached the ultimate pinnace of ecstasy together. They collapsed on the floor in an entangled heap as they began coming down from their highs. After a few minutes, Adam reluctantly pulled out of her and ended up laying right behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face against her hair. Tonight has been amazing.

"I love you, Tanya," he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

She closed her eyes and allowed a genuine smile to form on her face. "I love you, too, Adam."

"Wanna go to bed? Laying the floor, even with the pillows all around us, is hurting my back," he said as he lifted his head up long enough to look at her.

"_Hello_, give me a few minutes, man. You almost killed me, as usual," she joked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"As I recall, you weren't complaining, missy," he sassed, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

"You're a nut, but I love you," she snickered before she leaned over and planted her lips on his softly.

"I love you, too, you vixen," he said after they pulled apart. He got up off the floor to stretch for a moment before he reached down and scooped her up in his arms, then he proceeded to carry her upstairs to the bedroom; not before cleaning up the living room and putting out the fire from the fireplace and the candles and it didn't take him long to straightened that situation out.

A few minutes later, Adam kicked the door open to the bedroom with his foot, then he carried Tanya right inside and immediately laid her down in the middle of the mattress. It was still raining outside, but it was no long pouring heavily as he climbed in the bed and pulled her right into his arms, sighing in satisfaction as she laid her head on his chest. He then pulled the thick comforter over their naked bodies and allowed a comfortable and lingering silence to claim them. Both of them were just about to pass out. It has been an eventful evening.

"I'm so glad we both don't have to work tomorrow. What do you think we should do?" Tanya mumbled against his chest.

Adam had a sly smile on his face. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should just stay in bed."

"You would like that, wouldn't you, nympho?" she teased, snuggling closer to his side. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"When it comes to you, I have no shame," he replied, the sly smile never leaving his face.

"Well, if I were you, I get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow because word on the street is that I'm a lady in the streets, but I'm also a freak in the bed," she said as she looked at him with a seductive look on her face.

Growling playfully, Adam took the perfect opportunity to tickle her stomach. Tanya burst out laughing as she tried to squirm away from him, but his tickling intensified. The green and yellow Zeo and Turbo rangers continued playing with each other in bed, as if they had all the time in the world.

And they would. For the next 24 hours, anyway.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Rocking Love starring TJ and Cassie. Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget, should I do another one shot series starring Jason and Trini, let me know what you think. And, please, check out my profile and you'll see the list of my minor favorite parings, then send me some ideas and/or scenarios concerning them, okay?**

**Please review!**


	7. TJ and Cassie: Rocking Love

**Man, I'm on a roll with these one shots and guess what? A brand new chapter for you with yet another one of my absolute favorite parings: TJ and Cassie. Personally speaking, I always thought they had cute chemistry together, even though she had a crush on the phantom ranger (whose identity was never revealed, I believe) but I don't care because I love TJ and Cassie together. I decided to go a completely AU approach concerning those two because as I recall, TJ was a basketball player and Cassie was a wannabe rocker chic, so I decided to take some creative liberty concerning the direction they were aspiring to. Hope you enjoy.**

**And it seems so many of you are happy with the idea of me doing another one shot series with Jason and Trini as the main characters. In fact, I have a new poll on my profile page concerning this idea, so check it out, vote and tell me what you think.**

**And I haven't forgotten about Conner and Kira. They will be coming within the next two chapters. I just have Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone to contend with in the meantime, so be patient with me.**

**One more thing, I do have one more Tomberly chapter in the works as well and to further appease everyone who loves this paring, it'll be a continuation from my first one shot about them, which will take place right after they got married. See you down at the bottom.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Rocking Love (TJ/Cassie)**

Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson was a basketball superstar and a hopeless romantic. He longed to be in a relationship where he's loved, respected and appreciated. It's no secret that he's been searching for Ms. Right ever since high school.

TJ also happens to be a huge music lover. Thanks to his mother, Portia, who was a famous singer, he grew up listening to all kinds of music. From R&B, Hip Hop, Top 40 radio and even Jazz, music filled his ears and gave him some much needed comfort. He can even remember his mother singing to him before he goes to sleep at night because her voice was soothing and relaxing, then she would make sure that his boom box was placed right by his bedside so that he could listen to music while he was asleep.

TJ cherished the times that the soft sounds of the radio would fill his ears and provided him with some stress relief.

His father was also a famous basketball player. Harvey Johnson played for the Lakers and the Golden State Warriors competitively for 25 years before an knee injury permanently derailed his career. However, instead of wallowing in self pity and feeling sorry for himself, Harvey took the time to teach his only son how to play and be good at the sport. TJ became a faster learner under his father's guidance and fell in love with it from the moment he started dribbling the ball in their driveway. He knew what he wanted to do when he grew up.

By the time he entered high school, TJ wasted no time joining the Angel Grove basketball team. With his hard work and the lessons he father bestowed on him, he quickly became one of the most talked about athletes at AGH. However, TJ was also a honor roll student; always making sure that his grades were on the up and up so that he could continue to play basketball and strive to make it in the NBA in the not-so-distant future. He just wanted to make his family proud.

Meanwhile, Cassandra Michelle Chan, or Cassie as she would like to be called, was an aspiring singer and songwriter; having learned how to play piano and guitar when she was five years old. Both of her parents were successful musicians in their own right, so it was only fitting that Cassie would follow her parents' footsteps as she got older. Her father, Michael, was a successful producer, songwriter and arranger for the Japanese Jazz band, Hiroshima, who had a number one hit song "One Wish". Her mother, Tacoma, was also a successful songwriter and studio engineer and worked with some of the biggest names in the music industry at that time. In fact, the Chans even converted their pool house into their very own recording studio and Cassie would find herself recording demos of her own whenever she got the chance.

By the time she entered high school, Cassie was writing and producing her own music. Her demos started going around and got great reviews and by the time she reached her 12th grade year, a record executive from Los Angeles got a hold of her demo and invited her to perform at a talent showcase at a popular dance club in Hollywood. Needless to say, she was a hit and before she received her high school diploma, Cassie was offered a record deal.

She didn't have to think twice about signing on the dotted line. Shortly after graduating from Angel Grove High, she immediately started working on her debut album.

TJ and Cassie had grown up together in Angel Grove. They lived right across the street from each other and were pretty much inseparable when they were kids. Both of their families had a sinking feeling that when they grow up, their kids would fall in love with each other and get married. It was only a matter of time and patience on both sides.

However, TJ and Cassie didn't know it at the time. They always saw themselves as family, brother and sister even. Besides, they both didn't have time to find that special someone in lives because they were too busy working on their lifelong goals. No, remaining best friends suited them just fine.

It wasn't until they went their separate ways after graduating high school that things did start changing between them. TJ and Cassie just didn't want their lifelong friendship to be ruined, so they didn't pursue a romantic relationship with one another. They were oblivious to the fact that their feelings for each other was growing, but they didn't see it coming.

It wouldn't be long before fate would bring them back to one another.

In the meantime, TJ decided to go to college to continue his education, rather than jumping straight into the NBA (National Basketball Association). He joined the UCLA men's basketball team while pursuing a degree in business and sports management. It wasn't long that his name became a hot commodity among his college classmates and basketball teammates. Even the coaches were impressed with his skills, but also his dedication to have something to fall back on in case his chances of getting drafted in the NBA doesn't pan out in the long run. TJ just wanted to make himself and family proud.

Cassie, on the other hand, her debut Jazz and Pop album _Daddy's Little Rocker Chick_ came out to critical and commercial acclaim. The album went gold within just two weeks of its release and she immediately went out on tour to promote the album. It felt so good for her to see all her hard work was finally paying off. Whenever she meet fans, they would rant and rave on how amazing she sounded on the record and would thank her for putting out some quality music. Cassie was completely floored and flattered by all the attention she was getting and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was just the beginning.

As for TJ, his future also looked bright once he graduated from UCLA.

He was finally drafted in the NBA, after the UCLA men basketball team won the NCAA tournament. He ended up with the Los Angeles Lakers, the same team that his father played for 12 years. TJ was humbled, excited and anxious to be able to play on a national level and he vowed to not let his father down. Within a year, he was named rookie of the year and even got to play in the playoffs, which was a huge honor for him. TJ was making a name for himself and carrying on the Johnson legacy.

TJ and Cassie would not see each other again until his Lakers teammates invited him to attend a concert in the park in Los Angeles. Basketball season was over with and the players took advantage of the down time they got to have, so TJ accepted the invitation without hesitation. The park was filled with so many people as he searched for a spot near the stage, which he was able to find within several minutes and two attempts to maneuver around the freshly green grass. He laid his blanket down and sat down, then he popped open a bottle of water and took a big sip. He couldn't wait to get this show on the road.

"_All right, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and welcome international recording superstar...Cassie Chan!" _the announcer said over the PA as everyone in the park erupted into a loud cheer.

TJ almost spit his water out of his mouth when he heard her name. Sure enough, after a few moments, the stage was lit up and there she was, Cassie, his childhood best friend and secret crush, standing on stage and soaking in the total elation of the crowd. She had a big smile on her face as she sat at the piano and mentally prepared herself to play the first number. Taking a deep breath, she placed her fingers on the keys and began to play.

For the next two and a half hours, TJ was mesmerized by Cassie's voice; the way her songs filled his ears and made his heart beat madly. It wasn't long before he started mouthing off the words to the songs she wrote and he was captivated at the sight of her singing her heart out. It was as if she was giving everything she got whenever she performs.

As for Cassie, as she continued performing, she placed her hand above her forehead so she could look out at the audience. One familiar face captured her attention and she couldn't help but to let a big grin form on her face. She knew that face anywhere.

She found TJ Johnson.

Immediately, as soon as she laid her brown eyes on him, she winked; signaling him to look at her, for which he did right away. He winked right back at her and smiled, then he gave her a thumb's up; silently letting her know that he was proud of her and he'll catch up with her after the show. He'll make it his business to see her again before it's all said and done.

After the show, Cassie was back in her hotel room, lounging around on the plush sofa, nursing a glass of red wine and began to unwind after an epic show tonight. She was overcome with emotion after receiving a standing ovation from the audience. She never thought in a million years that she would get this kind of reception from the crowd; especially since she performed outdoors. She'll cherish that memory for the rest of her life.

A knock on her door jolted her out of her deep thoughts. Setting her wine glass down on the glass table, she got up from the sofa and headed right for the door. Peeking through the peephole, a huge smile was formed on her face when she came face to face with the man she knew all too well.

TJ.

Without hesitation, she opened the door and leaped right into his arms, catching him off guard for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around for a few seconds. He sat her back down and took a moment to look at his best friend. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, even without any makeup. He mentally kicked himself for not making his feelings known to her back then.

Well, that was then and this is now. They were now grown up and nothing was standing in their way this time. Before the night is completely over with, two hearts will be united as one.

"Cass, you look stunning," he said, finally breaking the silence between them.

She smiled timidly at him. "Oh, come on, Teej. I'm wearing a fluffy bathrobe and I have no makeup on. Clearly I don't look stunning."

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear, you do look stunning. Even more so now than ever before," he complimented with a smile of his own.

Cassie playfully punched his arm. "You're such a suck up, Johnson."

TJ wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently, which caught her completely off guard. In all the years she had known him, he'd never shown this kind of affection towards her. The signs were there, but she was completely oblivious to what he was trying to tell her. Or show her.

"On the serious tip, though, you kicked ass tonight, Cass. All that hard work really paid off for you," he said as they both stepped inside her hotel room. She closed the door; not before placing a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. Something big was about to go down in that room tonight.

"Ah, thanks, Teej. I must admit, I was pretty nervous at first; having to perform in front of all those people in the park. I mean, it took me a while to adjust being on a grand stage. However, when I started performing my first song, all that nervousness went away; especially when I spotted you sitting right near the stage," she explained as they both sat down on the sofa. She poured him a glass of red wine and handed the glass right over to him.

TJ took a nice sip before reaching over and grabbing her hand gently. "I always knew you were talented, Cass. You're a gifted singer and songwriter. I've always admired you for following your dreams."

"Same with you, Teej. I mean, look at you; basketball superstar and college graduate. I'm really proud of you," Cassie said as she clinked her glass with his.

"I'm proud of us. We both realized our dreams and made it happen. I think that says a lot about us," he agreed with a smile on his face.

"Well, with that being said, is there a special someone in your life?" she asked, looking curious and silently hoping that he'd say no.

TJ shook his head. "No. I'm not seeing anyone. I mean, I dated off and on during my college years, but because I was so focused on my studies and making it in the NBA that having a serious girlfriend was the last thing on my mind. What about you? Seeing anyone right now?"

"I'm in the same shape as you. I'm so focused on my career that a romantic relationship wasn't in my cup of tea. I dated off and on myself, but I've spent so much time traveling, performing and being in the studio that I had no need to have a boyfriend," she told him with a timid smile on her face.

"You know something, Cass? I always wondered why we never dated each other," he asked as he scooted closer to her, wanting to be near her.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat her wine glass down on the table. "I don't know, Teej. We've been friends for so long. I never knew you had feelings for me and vice versa. I guess we didn't wanna ruin our lifelong friendship."

He sat his glass down on the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. Surprisingly, she laid her head on his broad shoulder and let out a deep sigh. He kissed her forehead again and squeezed her closer to his body.

"Well, we may have been oblivious to our feelings, but our family didn't. Our mothers especially hoped that we get together. Hell, they even predicted that we be married," TJ confessed, which caused Cassie to shoot her head up and look at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Our parents wanted us to get together? I can't believe it," she snorted, laughing sarcastically.

"Well, to be honest, I kinda hoped that you and I would be more than friends. I hope that it's not too late," he whispered against her face, which made her heart beat madly. God, just his deep, husky voice alone made her shiver with delight.

"At this point, Teej, anything's possible," she whispered back as they looked into each other's eyes. Without warning, their faces inched closer and before they even had time to comprehend, their lips met each other. Cassie closed her eyes and felt the fullness of his soft lips pressing against hers gently. That one simple kiss that made her bones melt like butter.

She never wanted it to end.

Fortunately for her, TJ didn't pull away. In fact, he parted her lips and slid his tongue right inside her mouth, causing her to moan softly. It wasn't long before they fell right into each other's arms; their hands exploring each other in ways they never thought possible. The temperature in her hotel room was already reaching its boiling point and they weren't about to put a stop to it anytime soon.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Both of them were breathing heavily, looking at each other with smoldering looks on their faces and not wanting the night to end.

"Are you sure about this, Cassie? We don't have to do anything if it's gonna make you uncomfortable," TJ said sincerely, his hand cupped her flushed face affectionately.

Cassie smiled brightly as his sweet declaration. "I'm sure. I've never been so sure in my life. I need you tonight."

With that being said, he carefully scooped her up in his arms and carried her right into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

He carried her right over to the mattress and sat her down on her feet, then he came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; kissing the back of her neck and nibbling on her ear sensually as she started melting right into his arms. He untied the knot on her bathrobe and removed the garment away from her body, leaving her in her pink laced bra and matching pink laced boy shorts. He slipped his fingers inside her underwear and she had to gasp when she felt him rubbing her center. He grinned against her hair as he felt her juices coating her fingertips. He pulled his fingers out of her and brought his hand right up to his lips. Cassie's eyes were widened in shock when he stuck his fingers right inside his mouth and tasted her juices.

"Sweet," TJ groaned, smiling at her. She really didn't have time to comprehend what she just saw because within a matter of minutes, she was completely naked, laying on the bed and moaning loudly when she felt his hands cupping her breasts; his thumbs playing with her nipples.

"Oh, God," she panted loudly when he leaned down and captured a nipple right in his mouth; his teeth biting down on it as he was sucking and blowing on it. He did the same thing with her other nipple, which caused her head to thrash from side to side. She was withering in pleasure and it was a good thing that she was laying down on the bed because she would've passed out from the intensity of TJ's antics.

Before long, he leaned down and captured her lips with his; his tongue searching her for her as they worked to get his clothes removed. They want nothing to come between them when that special moment finally comes. It took a few minutes, however, when the last article of clothing was removed from his body, the childhood best friends knew that after tonight, nothing will ever be the same between them. There was no turning back.

And they didn't wanna go back. They were looking forwards to the future.

Cassie felt TJ's weight pressing down on her when he moved on top of her. He got settled right between her outstretched thighs and aligned him aroused member against her core. She closed her eyes tightly as felt him start to enter her slowly; not wanting to rip her apart by going right in. She felt tears forming in her brown orbs and allowed her body to shudder from the incredible, but slightly painful sensation of him going within her depths. It wasn't until he was finally fully sated inside of her that the slight painful sensation became a dull ache. It was amazing that even after all these years, he knew her so well.

Wiggling her hips, she encouraged him to move. Bracing himself on his elbows, he began moving in and out of her in a gentle rhythm. He looked down at her and was pleased to see the pleasurable look on her face. He kept thrusting inside of her slowly, hitting her hot spots like a pro and making sure that he took his time with her. The last thing he needs to happen is to rush the night away.

As for Cassie, feeling him inside of her felt like home. She felt so safe and secure in his arms that she never wanted the moment to end. She lifted her hips and met his luscious strokes, not wanting him to do all the work. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt him go deeper inside of her with sensual precision. She gasped when she felt his lips sucking her neck; his teeth scraping her skin lightly. It wasn't long before he started picking up the pace.

As the night wore on, they were too busy being lost in each other's passion. They tossed and turned all over the bed; taking turns on who was on top and keeping the momentum going. It wasn't long before the pace was picked up and they both were working to reach their attended goal. As much as they would love to keep their lovemaking going, they knew it has to come to an end sometime.

Cassie tightened her legs over TJ's strong back and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he kept hammering deep inside of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders and moaned so loudly, her voice was about to give out. When his hand reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of her nerves, that finally became her undoing. She came hard; throwing her head back and screaming out his name as if her whole life depended on it. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and grunted when he finally spilled deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and started coming down from his high.

As they allowed themselves to cool down, he reluctantly removed himself from her and laid down on the mattress. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her sweat drenched body and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time:

Complete.

"That was amazing," Cassie said, breaking the silence between them.

TJ smiled against her long dark hair. "You can say that again. It was well worth the wait."

"So, what happens now? We can't go back to being friends again. And, quite frankly, I don't want to go back," she confessed, looking up at him.

"I don't wanna go back, either. I don't know if you know this, Cass, but I love you. I've always loved you, ever since we were kids. I don't wanna lose you, especially after what happened between us. I hope there's still a chance for us to be together," he confessed, squeezing her closer to him.

She couldn't help but smile at his confession. "I love you, too, Theodore. And, as I mentioned before, at this point, anything's possible."

Three and a half years later, that possibility became a reality when TJ and Cassie tied the knot in a lavish wedding ceremony. Tacoma and Portia both had tears of happiness in their eyes as they watched their children pledge their undying love and devotion to one another. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, the new Mr and Mrs. Johnson kissed passionately and romantically under the pale moonlight.

Their lifelong friendship and everlasting love proved to be rocking.

On all cylinders.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Custom Love starring Andros and Ashley. Stay tuned!**

**Oh, for your information, Hiroshima is a real Japanese Jazz band and their song "One Wish" is one of my favorites from them. Go to Youtube, type in the name and the song and you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**Happy Independence Day, everyone!**

**Please review!**


	8. Andros and Ashley: Custom Love

**I'm back with yet another brand new chapter and, yes, it's another one of my absolute favorite parings from Power Rangers, Andros and Ashley. From the moment they first met up until the final episode of In Space, the chemistry between them has been flawless and natural. Furthermore, he even went down to earth with her to learn about our customs and he seemed to adapt being in a new environment well. So this chapter will be all about Andros's time on earth and his life with Ashley. Oh, and one more thing, I'm once again taking some creative liberty here, so the red and yellow space rangers are married, just like Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha and Adam/Tanya.**

**One more thing, I'm adding Zedd and Rita in my collection because they're another one of my absolute favorite parings. I'm writing them in human form, though, so their story will take place in the aftermath of "Countdown to Destruction". So, be on the lookout for Zedd/Rita right after Zhane/Karone (they're in the very next chapter, btw). **

**BTW, make sure you check out my two shot story "A Trusting Kiss" starring Jason and Tanya from Zeo!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Custom Love (Andros/Ashley)**

Collapsing on the bed, sweaty, tired, sated and grinning like a fool, Andros Lee felt his gorgeous wife Ashley Hammond collapsing right on top of him; burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily. He pulled the thick comforter up over their naked bodies as they were coming down from another incredible high. Wrapping his arms around her, he lavished a tender kiss on her forehead as his grin never left his face. Who knew he married such a sex kitten?

"Ash, one of these days, you're gonna be the death of me," he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

She raised her head up long enough to look at him with a smile on her beautiful face. "Hey, I just wanna make sure my husband was satisfied, that's all."

"Oh, believe me, baby, I am. I could go another round with you, if I could move, that is," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Ashley threw her head back and laughed before she leaned over and planted her lips on his softly. "Give me a few minutes to recuperate before we can go there again, big boy. Let's just say, when I get through with you, we both won't be able to walk again for a long time."

"Good thing neither one of us have to work tomorrow," he teased as he settled on the bed, cradling her right into his arms. He watched her, with a genuine smile on his face, the beautiful woman he loved more than anything fall asleep peacefully. He couldn't stop staring at her if he tried.

Andros had to pinch himself sometimes because he still couldn't believe his good luck. A beautiful home in Angel Grove, a nice career at a software computer company, a gorgeous and loving wife he adored and sleeping in the next room, a beautiful nine month old baby girl he would do anything for. The former red space power ranger asked himself how did he get so lucky to have those things in his life?

When he and Ashley first met, he was a loner up in space; commanding the space station KO-35 and was trying his best to save his sister Karone, who was brainwashed and was going by the evil name Astromena. He even kept a locket, with childhood photos of them during happier times, for safe keeping. He was hoping against hope that he could be able to save her before it was too late.

However, he knew he couldn't fight the good fight alone. So when Ashley, Cassie, TJ and Carlos came up to space in search of Zordon of Eltar and save him from Dark Spector, Andros initially didn't wanna have anything to do with the former Turbo rangers. However, after they were captured by Astromena/Karone, he knew that getting some help in order to combat evil couldn't be avoided. So, he handed them their new morphers and together, the space rangers were born.

When he and Ashley started spending some time together on base, slowly, but surely, he was falling for the cheerleading beauty. She was spunky, athletic, beautiful, loyal and knows how to be a team player. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because they both knew that one day, she would go back home and resume her normal life.

So, Ashley made a suggestion that would change both of their lives forever.

She suggested that he'd go to Earth with her so that he could learn about the customs, the people and the culture.

He agreed to go. And it turned out to be the best decision he ever made in his life.

At first, it took him a while to adjust to being on a different planet. He didn't know anything about surfing, playing pool or shooting basketball; not to mention wearing civilian clothes and eating regular foods. It also took him a while to adjust to meeting new people, but in time, he adapted to the planet earth very well and even fell in love with everything that comes with it.

Even when they still had ranger duties to attend to, Andros and Ashley's relationship grew deeper and more serious. They would go on dates together; like going to the movies and eating out at nice restaurants. He even got to meet her family during his time on earth and they instantly fell in love with him. Ashley's mother, in particular, pretty much predicted that her daughter and Andros would be married by the time she graduates high school.

However, disaster struck.

Ashley and Andros broke up briefly when the forces of evil invaded the planet earth and vowed to enslave mankind altogether. Evil forces like Lord Zedd and Rita, the Machine Empire, Divatox and Astromena were hell bent on destroying the power rangers and anyone who was associated with them. The fight has gotten so brutal that it took Bulk and Skull of all people to lead the resistance against the forces of evil and they actually proved themselves to be quite effective in the fight.

It was then that Andros was forced to make a difficult decision.

He finally did find Zordon, but he had to fend off Astromena, who was still under Dark Spector's command, even though he was finally destroyed. It was then that kind sage from Eltar told Andros to shatter his energy tube in order to stop the evil forces from destroying the planet. At first, the red space ranger didn't wanna do it because he felt a connection with Zordon and he felt that shattering the energy tube would break his heart. However, Zordon assured him by doing that, he would be saving the people on earth and cleansing the essence of evil once and for all.

Realizing that he has no other choice, Andros shattered the energy tube and in an instant, waves of positive energy was finally released. Zedd, Rita and Divatox were changed back into human form while the Machine empire and various monsters were reduced to dust. The space rangers were also cleansed back into their regular form and watched as Andros carried his sister Karone out and laid her down on the pavement, with tears streaming down his face. His tears ultimately changed her back into the sister he loved and effectively, she was finally free from Dark Spector's control once and for all.

Furthermore, she would also find true love with Andros's best friend and fellow silver space ranger Zhane. They would eventually marry after her stint as a galaxy ranger up in Terra Venture and now they too have settled comfortably together in Angel Grove, living right next door to Andros and Ashley.

Speaking of Andros and Ashley, they were reunited when he came back on base and picked up right where the left off. They were inseparable; even to the point that they said those three words they've been dying to say since the first time they even met. Andros decided right there and then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

So, one night, after a romantic candlelight dinner and dancing, he got down on one knee and proposed to her. She eagerly accepted and they spent the rest of the evening celebrating their newfound engagement.

Shortly before their wedding, however, Andros had one more mission to attend to. The Forever Red mission. After tracking General Venjix for the last two years and realizing what he was up to, he contacted Tommy and told him that trouble was brewing on the moon. Turns out, the surviving members of the Machine Empire was digging up Lord Zedd's old zord Serpentera, with plans to make it more powerful than ever before. Time was running out.

So Tommy enlisted 11 red rangers to come together and stop Serpentera from resurfacing altogether. It was a dangerous mission, but in the end, as always, the good guys prevailed and no one was killed or even seriously injured.

Two and a half months after the forever red mission, Andros and Ashley tied the knot in a beautiful garden ceremony in Angel Grove; surrounded by close friends and family. Cassie Chan, Ashley's best friend, served as the maid of honor and of course Zhane served as the best man, which made perfect sense because they were best friends, almost brothers even. Seeing his new bride walk down the aisle, arm in arm with her beaming father brought tears in his eyes. He still couldn't believe this beautiful angel was his wife.

He was truly blessed.

For their honeymoon, the new Mr and Mrs. Lee went to New Orleans, Louisiana, where Andros learned about their Cajun cuisine and the culture that comes with it. And it was in the city of big easy that their daughter Vivienne Rose was conceived, which made their honeymoon more special.

After coming home, they continued to build their lives together. Ashley graduated from Berkeley University with a degree in business management and fashion design and successfully opened her own boutique in AG while Andros gave college a try himself. He got a Master's degree in Graphics design and computer programming and, as I mentioned in the beginning, works for a software company that specialized in simulation computer games and animation. He has proven to be very skilled and talented in that arena.

Now, everything has pretty much been smooth sailing for Andros and Ashley. A loving, passionate marriage, a beautiful daughter they both adored and thriving careers that kept them grounded, they wouldn't change it for the world. They were happy and proud of their lives together.

Andros groaned when he felt Ashley's lips nibbling on his neck tenderly; sucking on his skin gently. He felt the lower part of him stir, seeing that he was _still _inside of her as she continued to nibble on his neck tenderly. Before long, her nibbling went from his neck to the face, then their lips finally met in a heap of passion and desperation. Their tongues dueled for dominance as he managed to flip them over on the mattress, with him settling right on top of her.

"I love you, Mrs. Lee," he said, smiling down at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with so much for him and her smile radiating off her beautiful face. She looked absolutely beautiful laying under him. She feels nothing can go wrong whenever she's in her husband's arms.

"I love you, too, Mr. Lee," she replied, a single tear streaming down her face.

With that being said, he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly once again, his tongue seeking out hers. Gasping loudly in his mouth, she felt his stirring inside of her as they continued kissing passionately and tenderly. Before long, however, their raging desires were spiraling out of control and they knew that falling back to sleep was _way _out of the question.

They wanted, needed and had to have each other right NOW!

Bracing himself on his elbows and carefully making sure that he didn't crush her, Andros started moving; thrusting in and out of her aroused core with gentle precision and feeling her milking him with everything she had to give. Ashley easily wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his deep, sensual strokes; moaning softly as he lowered his head and captured one of her nipples into his watering mouth. He sucked and blew on it softly, causing new sensations to swirl in the pit of her stomach. He paid the same amount of attention to her other nipple, causing her wither in his arms and felt her head swim. She didn't know how much longer she can take his sweet torture.

Before long, however, he started picking up the pace. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt him hitting her G-spot like a pro. Digging her fingers into his broad shoulders, Ashley felt more and more heated as Andros continued to hammer deep inside of her, making sure that her needs came first. It wasn't long, however, that he was getting ready to explode himself.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable for just a little bit longer, with all of her strength, she managed to flip them over on the bed until she ended up on top of him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she proceeded to ride him; throwing her head back and moaning loud enough to make sure Vivienne didn't wake up. The bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall as they continued to make love.

Before long, both of them were teetering on the edge of oblivion simultaneously. Andros reached down between them and started stroking her clit, making sure that her needs came first. Ashley let out a guttural moan as she continued riding him, bouncing up and down on his stiffness and feeling him hitting her hot spots like a pro.

However, for some reason, he still wasn't done with his wife yet. He flipped them over on the mattress once again; only for him to hitch her leg over his shoulder and continued hammering into her with a little bit more force. She ran her fingers through his long hair and tried to muffle her screams by burying her face against the pillows, but the intensity of the pleasure her husband was lavishing on her proved to be too much. It was as though she was drowning in an ocean of unbridled passion.

When he once again swiped his finger over her clit, that finally became her undoing. Her inner walls clamped down on his shaft in a vise grip as she finally succumbed to the intensity of her orgasm. He continued pushing through her tight walls until he finally couldn't take it anymore and spilled himself deep within her depths. He collapsed right on top of her, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck as they were coming down from their incredible high. In their post-sexual haze, they laid on the bed with their arms around each other, trading light kisses as they continued to come down from their high. Making love twice in one night made them exhausted, to say the least.

"Andros, at the rate we're going, I'm gonna end up pregnant again before Vivienne turns one," she laughed, breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled as he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's fine with me, baby."

"You, my dear husband, have a one track mind," she groaned playfully as she snuggled closer to his side.

"Hey, I blame you, my gorgeous, sexy wife," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

They both finally fell asleep in each others arms, extremely grateful that they both don't have to work tomorrow.

Because tomorrow happens to be Sunday.

**X**

The next morning, Ashley finally woke up, only to find that Andros wasn't in bed with her. However, she heard the unmistakable sound of Vivienne laughing and squealing through the baby monitor. Smiling, she grabbed her fluffy robe off the chair, slipped it on her and climbed out of bed.

Heading for the kitchen, her heart melted at the sight of Andros slaving over a hot stove and Vivienne sitting in her high chair, clapping and cheering at her father being silly. He leaned over and kissed her nose gently, then he made funny faces at her, causing her to squeal and laugh even more.

It was definitely a sight to behold.

He looked over his shoulder and found her standing at the doorway, smiling brightly. He winked at her before he resumed cooking.

Coming to earth and learning about our customs turned out to be the best thing that could ever happen to them both.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Unforgettable Love staring Zhane and Karone. Stay tuned!**

**Be on the lookout for "This Much is True" soon!**

**Please review!**


	9. Zhane and Karone: Unforgettable Love

**Hey, I'm back with a brand new chapter and I have another absolute favorite PR couple for you, Zhane and Karone. As far as I'm concerned, these two are end game for me. Yes, I saw love flowing between them; hell, he even helped saving her from her evil allies and they even kept photos of each other in their room; hence the reason why I'll always and forever ship Zarone. So, in this chapter, it'll be all about them and their lives together. Oh, and I'm taking some creative liberty here concerning them both. For the sake of this one shot, I'm giving them the last name Castile.**

**Oh, and for the reviewer who wanted me to do a Leo/Maya one shot, I really hate to break it to you, but I don't ship them. I ship Leo/Kendrix and Mike/Maya from Lost Galaxy, though I didn't really watch the season that much. Eventually, I will write stories about those two couples I love, but for right now, I have enough of my absolute and minor favorite power ranger parings to contend with.**

**One more thing, make sure you check out chapter three of **_**This Much is True. **_

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Unforgettable Love (Zhane/Karone)**

"Okay, Karone, you're looking great. Now, turn your head a little bit more towards me...perfect. Ah, you're looking beautiful. Just keep that pose for me, sexy," the photographer said enthusiastically. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful Karone Castile, formerly the evil Astromena, posing in her gorgeous long sleeveless black sequined dress with the slit on the side. Her shoulder length blond hair was neatly pinned up with a gorgeous white chiffon placed on the right side of her head. She was posing beautifully on a lounge chair while the photographer kept snapping photos of her. It was just another day for the tall, beautiful, spunky model from KO-35, now residing in Angel Grove, California.

"Okay, baby, just a few more shots to go and we'll be finished," he said as he snapped a few more photos of her. She changed positions on the lounge chair twice to further appease him and gave him one of her best smiles to make the final product more memorable.

"And, with that, we're finally finished. Gorgeous, you were amazing, as usual. The magazine's gonna love what I'm about to send them," he said as he finally put his camera down on the table. Karone got up from the chair and stretched for a bit, then she happily skipped over to the photographer, who was now sitting in front of his computer and pulling the photos he took of hee up on the screen. She stood right behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly and smiling as he started scanning over the beautiful shots of her.

"Wow, I can't believe that's me," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "You look stunning, baby. Once again, we're got some good shots here. Everyone's gonna love you once these are published."

"And what about you, handsome? Which ones are your favorite?" she asked as she looked through the photos herself.

"It's really hard to choose, K, because I love them all. Besides, why should I have to choose when I got the real thing standing right behind me?" he sassed as he turned his head to look at her.

"Real thing, huh? Well, I must be doing something right. After all, I do share a bed with the photographer every single night," she laughed, which caused him to shake his head.

"Yeah, and that photographer put that ring on your finger as well," he reminded her with a grin on his handsome face.

"Eh, I could've done better," she sassed, which caused his face to feign shock and disbelief.

"You little vixen!" he playfully scolded as he pulled her down right onto his lap and started tickling her stomach mercilessly. She burst out laughing and trying so hard to get away from him, but she couldn't remember having this much fun with her husband.

"Okay, Zhane, I give! I give! You're the best!" she squealed loudly, still laughing hard. He finally stopped tickling her long enough to lean over and plant his lips on hers ruthlessly; which caused her laughs to turn into soft moans. God, she could never get enough of feeling his lips on hers. His lips were like a drug that she never wanted to detox from. If she'd had her way, she'd kiss him for the rest of her life.

"We good, Mrs. Castile?" Zhane asked when he finally pulled away from her.

Karone grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and got comfortable on his lap. "We're good, Mr. Castile. I love you."

"I love you, too, gorgeous," he replied with a smile on his handsome face.

If anyone would've told the former evil under boss of Dark Spector that she'd be happily married to her brother's best friend, living in Angel Grove and having an amazing career as a model, she would've laughed right into their faces and tell them that they truly lost their minds. But, as she sat on her husband's lap and looked over her photos in their private studio, she realized that she wouldn't have it any other way. She was so happy, so overjoyed, so blessed to be able to have a good life with the man she always loved and adored. Even when times got rough, even when she was brainwashed and working under Dark Spector, Zhane never gave up on her. And, in the end, when the dust finally settled, their love for each other persevered.

However, just as they were about to embark on their romantic relationship, tragedy struck. Karone ended up going to Terra Venture to assume the pink galaxy ranger's powers after Kendrix Manix sacrificed herself to save her friends and fellow rangers. It was so surreal for the girl formerly known as Astromena to become a power ranger, but she actually did a pretty good job fighting evil and saving the world. And it was refreshing for her to be able to form friendships with Leo, Maya, Mike (Manga Defender) and Kai and be accepted into their world. She was adjusting to life living in Terra Venture for the time being.

But all good things must come to an end. After defeating evil for the final time on TV, several good things started coming their way. For one, Kendrix was brought back to life and reunited with her fellow rangers; especially Leo Corbett, whom she had fallen deeply in love with. Seeing the red and original pink galaxy rangers reunite romantically made Karone realize how much she was missing Zhane and wishing that he was there with her.

What she didn't know at the time was that Zhane had a special surprise in store for her. He ended up arriving in Terra Venture to look for her and unveil his surprise for the whole world to see. As Karone was respectfully watched her now former teammates reunite with Kendrix and celebrate their ultimate victory over the strong forces of evil, her beloved came right behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She was about five seconds away from kicking his ass when she removed his hands away from her face, but the moment she looked over shoulder to see who was standing behind her, pure happiness washed over her blossoming face when she came face to face with Zhane. Immediately, she leaped right into his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck and planting tiny kisses on his face as tears of happiness streamed down her face. She was so overjoyed to see him again.

And it was there that he got down on one knee in front of the Terra Venture residence and proposed marriage to her; without breaking a sweat. Karone didn't hesitate to accept and the newly engaged couple kissed with fireworks exploding right above them.

A little over two years after her brother Andros married the love of his life Ashley Hammond, Karone and Zhane married in a beautiful nighttime park wedding in Angel Grove. When Zhane saw the woman who would become his wife being escorted down the aisle by her brother, who gave his nod of approval for his sister to be with his best friend, he felt his heart beat madly. And when they were finally declared husband and wife, the new Mr and Mrs. Castile didn't hesitate to kiss under the moon and the stars.

It was truly romantic and magical.

After a sensual and romantic two week honeymoon in Costa Rica, Zhane and Karone came back home and continued to build their lives together. In fact, they bought a house right next door to Andros and Ashley so they could remain in close contact at all times. Karone also thrived on being an aunt to baby Vivienne Rose, who easily took a shine to the former pink galaxy ranger. Spending time with her niece would inspire her to want a baby of her own soon enough.

In the meantime, Karone's career as a model was thriving, thanks to an accidental run in with the owner of one of the top modeling agencies in California while she was running errands in town one day. She complimented the blond for being naturally beautiful and asked Karone if she would ever consider posing for some high profile magazines in the future. Karone said that modeling was a dream of hers ever since she was a little girl and that she would love to make that dream a reality. After exchanging phone numbers, the future model literally walked down the street with a huge bounce in her step. She couldn't believe her good luck.

When she finally got home and told her husband the big news, Zhane ended up taking her upstairs to their bedroom they promptly celebrated with some mind blowing lovemaking. After spending several hours in bed, they finally got out of bed, then he told her that he had a special surprise waiting for her in the pool house.

Zhane looked like a kid in a candy store as he led his bride across the patio and headed towards the pool house. Once inside, Karone couldn't contain her excitement at what her husband had done to the place.

He turned it into their own private photography studio.

He explained to her that he had a knack to taking photos and thanks to a state to the art camera that Andros gave him for his birthday one year, he decided to put that to good use. Zhane started off locally; taking photos of people walking their dogs in the park, kids playing jungle gym at the playground and beautiful scenery in the outskirts of town. It wasn't long, however, that his work started gaining national attention and before he knew it, he was working as a photographer for highly publicized magazines like _National Geographic, People, Redbook _and _Good Housekeeping. _

Now, everything has fallen into place for the couple. A loving, passionate marriage, thriving careers in the modeling and photography world, a beautiful home in Angel Grove and a love that lasts forever.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm gonna get out of this dress," Karone said as she got up from his lap and headed towards the changing area of the studio.

Zhane had a seductive smirk on his face. "Need any help, beautiful?"

She looked over her shoulder with a grin on her face. "No, nympho. I want to be able to _walk _tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, baby. You can't leave me hanging like this," he pouted as he stood up from his desk and started walking towards her. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Z, we both know that you can't keep it in your pants for long. You just had to have me, right?" she sassed as she reached behind her and started unzipping her dress. He quickly came up right behind her and helped her out by unzipping her dress and tugging the material down to her ankles; leaving her in her pink strapless bra and matching pink lace boy shorts.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured against her neck, causing her to shiver as she felt his breath against her skin.

"I don't know about luck, but I'd say we both are truly blessed," she replied as she felt his lips sucking on her neck gently. Leaning back against his hard body, she tiled her head away from him so he could more access to her neck. Zhane wrapped his arms around her waist and continued sucking on her neck lightly; his teeth scrapping her skin gently as he pressed his lower region against her backside. It wasn't long before she started grinding against him, making them both moan softly.

Before long, their desires were raging out of control. Their mouths fused together ruthlessly; their tongues battling for dominance. Karone turned around in her husband's arms so that she could be right in front of him and gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands cupping her ass and rubbing her cheeks gently. A puddle was forming between her thighs as Zhane scooped her up in arms and carried her over to the lounge chair she was laying in moments ago. He laid her down on it and hovered over her, their lips never breaking contact.

He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, then he removed it away from her and tossed it right over his shoulder. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her breasts; his thumbs flickering her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Then he leaned down and fastened his mouth around her right nipple, sucking and blowing on it softly as his hands continued caressing her breasts with gentle and loving precision.

Before he could go any further, Zhane moved to her left nipple; giving it the same proper attention as he had done to her right nipple. Karone threw her head back and softly moaned his name, encouraging him further as she ran her fingers through his platinum blond hair. Her body was withering under his ardent touches and she wasn't about to put a stoop it what her husband was doing anytime soon.

If anything, she wanted so much more from him.

And more she would get when he moved further down her now heated body, kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. His hands found their way towards her lacy boy shorts, tugging them down towards her ankles. She kicked them off to help him along, then she felt her eyes close dreamily as she felt his hands squeezing her thighs. She was literally soaking at this point.

Zhane parted her legs and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening, feeling her juices coating his fingertip. Satisfied with how wet and eager she was, he inserted another finger inside of her. He started thrusting them in and out slowly, causing her to lift her hips up so he could have more access. Karone's face was twisting in unbridled passion as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She'd give anything to have his mouth on her core.

As if he was reading her mind, Zhane placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and wrapped his mouth around her aroused core. She gripped his scallp so hard that her knuckles started turning white, but she paid no mind because he kept lapping at her center as if she's his favorite flavor of ice cream. She wrapped her legs around his head and grinded her core against his face; silently encouraging him to continue making love to her with just his mouth.

It wasn't long before she started teetering over the edge. As much as she wanted her husband to continue lapping at her center, she ached to feel him inside of her. Karone didn't know how much more she could take his sweet torture.

When he bit down on her clit harshly, that was finally her undoing. She laid back against the chair and allowed a strong climax to wash over her body. Zhane somehow managed to coax another strong climax out of her body, causing her to go limp. It's pretty obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing.

As she was coming down from her high and breathing heavily, she barely noticed him ripping his clothes off. Within a few seconds, he was completely naked, his erection standing at full attention and he was raring to go. He couldn't wait another minute to have his gorgeous wife again.

It seemed that ever since they got married, their passion for each other reached new heights.

Karone reached over and grabbed his arm, then she yanked him down right on top of her. With her legs parted, he easily got settled right between them; the tip of his member rubbing against her wet slit. Their mouths fused together once again, their tongues battling for dominance.

He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and started entering her; stretching her to accommodate him. She hissed loudly because he wasn't a small man by any means. Zhane always try to make sure he didn't hurt her by going in too fast because he could easily rip her open and that's something he doesn't want to happen. As he continued easing himself deep inside of her, he moved his kisses from her lips to the crook of her neck; sucking on her skin lightly.

When he was finally fully sated inside of her swollen opening, he didn't move for a moment. To feel her warmth surrounding him, encasing him, hugging him felt like home.

Karone was his home. His lifeline. His pride and joy.

He never loved anyone like he loved her.

Wigging her hips, she silently encouraged Zhane to start moving. He braced himself on his elbows and did what she wanted. He started off slowly; pushing through her tightness and grunting softly as he felt her hands clutching his back. She closed her eyes and felt new sensations exploding in the back of her eyelids. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. He kept his pace slow and mellow; trying to do everything he can to prolong the inevitable.

She let out a pleasurable gasp when he started picking up the pace. He grabbed her right leg and hitched it right over his shoulder, then he started hammering deep inside of her. His thrusts were becoming relentless and powerful; hitting her hot spots like a pro and feeling the tip of his member bumping against her G-spot. His grunts were becoming primal and loud as kept the momentum going.

Karone threw her head back and moaned so loudly, the walls in the studio started to shake. Zhane leaned and started sucking on her neck once again; his teeth scrapping her skin gently as kept hammering deep inside of her. Not wanting her husband to do all the work, with all of her strength, she managed to flip them over until he ended up on his back.

A wicked grin formed on his face as she started riding him frantically; her tight channel clenching his shaft in a vice grip. She was milking him with everything she had as she continued rocking her hips fast and furiously. It wasn't long before both of them started teetering over the edge.

When he reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of her nerves, that finally became her undoing. She exploded in a mind numbing orgasm; her screams guttural and high pitched. She collapsed right on top of him, burying her face in crook of his neck as she was coming down from her incredible high. A couple more hard thrusts from Zhane and he finally exploded as well; coming so deep inside of her that he too ended up laying limp on the lounge chair. As they allowed themselves to cool down, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her sweaty forehead gently and squeezing her close to him. Karone, to her credit, lavished a tender kiss on his neck and nuzzled her face against his soaked skin.

It has been an incredible, passion filled night for the Castiles.

She raised her head up long enough to look at him. His face was just as flushed as hers. "Z, you're really gonna be the death of me one of these days.

He couldn't help but grin. "Hey, I just wanna make sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all."

"Oh, believe me, dude, I'm totally satisfied. Give me a few minutes and we'll go again," she laughed as she laid her head on his chest.

"And you talk about being the death of someone," he chuckled as he tightened his arms around her.

Karone's dream of being a mother would finally come true two and a half weeks later, when the 'plus' sign on the home pregnancy test was reveal. When she told Zhane the news, he went up on the rooftop and screamed out to the world with a gleam in his eyes that he was gonna be a father.

Needless, to say, he was extremely over the moon with the news.

Eight and a half months later, Karone and Zhane looked on in awe as their own baby girl, Harmony Rain Castile was born. They fell madly in love with her from the moment she came into their lives.

And now, as they peered down at their adorable sleeping daughter, they knew, without a shadow of a doubt that their love will always and forever be unforgettable.

Truly unforgettable.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Forever Love starring Conner and Kira. Stay tuned!**

**New chapter of **_**This Much is True **_**coming your way! **

**Please review!**


	10. Conner and Kira: Forever Love

**It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I'm coming back to the swing of things concerning my first one shot series and I have several more one shots to work with. My fully fledged PR story **_**This Much is True **_**is completed, so now it's time for me to come back and continue this series. I'm just gonna focus solely on my absolute favorite pairings because I have so many ideas concerning them; especially Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini and Billy/Kat. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one shot starring another one of my favorite PR pairings, Conner and Kira. By the way, I'm taking some creative liberty concerning them in this story as well, so you're gonna have to bare with me on this.**

**One more thing, in case I forget, I do have two more one shot series planned in the foreseeable future: one featuring my minor favorite pairings and one featuring my absolute favorite non-canon pairing Jason and Trini. Furthermore, I have several more PR stories coming your way; including my two shot sequel to **_**Dancing Under the Moonlight **_**called **_**Forever in Love **_**starring Jason and Aisha (both are out now) and don't forget to go to my profile page and vote on whether I should write a new PR story concerning Jason coming back as the gold ranger and Trini being right there with him. I'm also tackling my first Jason/Cassie story (thanks to Ghostwriter's amazing story **_**Ranger Attraction**_**).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Forever Love (Conner/Kira)**

The bedroom was dimly lit, the moon peeking through the curtains and providing the once dark room some much needed light. The only sound you could hear was someone was playing her guitar and humming softly to the tune she was trying to play. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, strumming the strings to her instrument and trying to keep quiet because her fiancé was sleeping right next to her and he seemed to be dead to the world. The woman stopped playing long enough to lean over and kiss him on his cheek lightly, then she resumed playing her tune.

Kira Deanna Ford could definitely count her blessings. She could hardly believe it's been almost ten years since she graduated from Reefside High School and her career as a singer/songwriter pretty much took off after she received her diploma. Furthermore, she had found true love with the one boy she never thought she could ever love in her life. The boy who was in the beginning was a self absorbed jackass who thought he knew everything right off the bat and bragged about how great he was at being a soccer player. However, after acquiring the Dino gems and becoming Power Rangers, Conner Michael McKnight slowly began to change into a more responsible, nurturing, mellow, down to earth person.

And she couldn't be more in love with him at that point.

During their tenure as power rangers, Kira and Conner started looking and treating each other much differently. They became much closer, depended on each other a lot more, pretty much stayed on the same page and in time, their feelings for each other began to change. However, a new white ranger by the name of Trent Fernandez-Mercer, the adopted son of Anton Mercer, came in and jeopardized what Conner and Kira wanted for each other. For a while, she even fell for Trent and it looked like they were heading towards their happily ever after, so Conner ended up dating a girl name Krista, whom he did end up going to the senior prom with, but his heart and soul belonged to Kira.

Fortunately for him, Kira was feeling the same way. Though she had harbored some feelings for Trent, it was itching more towards the friendly side. Furthermore, the white dino ranger announced that he was going to Africa with his father, thus, his relationship with Kira came to an end on an amicable note.

Conner and Krista broke up around the same time Trent and Kira broke up, and it didn't take long before the red and yellow rangers started gravitating towards each other again. They began spending more and more time together; from going to the movies, hanging out at the park, having dinner together and talking to each other on the phone for hours on end. In fact, when Kira shot her music video and realized how horrible it was, he was the one who told her that she didn't have to change a thing and supported her dreams of becoming a recording artist.

It was his unconditional love and support that Kira decided to continue on with her dreams of making music.

Shortly after graduating high school, she was offered a recording contract with an independent record label. After much consideration and a heartfelt talk with her parents about what she should do with her life, Kira signed on the dotted line and immediately began working on her debut album. In addition to being an accomplished guitar player, she also wrote and produced her own material and her music videos got better over time because she worked with some of the biggest names in the music industry.

And the result was a double platinum pop/rock debut album and extensive world tour landing at her feet.

As for Conner, his career as a soccer player was taking shaping following his high school graduation. While he'll never be David Beckham, the former red dino ranger was carving his own niche and gained the respect and admiration from his fellow teammates. But his true calling was becoming a soccer coach and opening up his own academy for aspiring young players who want to stomp their boots on the field.

It was then he knew he had found a new purpose in his life.

However, there was one thing that never wavered in his heart and that he never stopped loving Kira.

Fate brought them back together when he went to see her perform in concert in Venice Beach, California one night. It was a standing room only concert so he made sure that he stood out in plain sight, so that she would be able to lay her eyes on him. He was completely mesmerized as the sight of her sitting on the stool; playing an acoustic version of one of her biggest hits _Won't Give Up On You. _From the moment she opened her mouth and belted out the first notes to the ballad she wrote, she knew that she was singing about Conner and how she wished that he was here to see her shine.

Her eyes were widened in shock for a moment when she saw him standing near the stage; bopping his head slowly and giving her a thumb's up. Kira couldn't believe her good luck. She never thought in a million years that she would be seeing him again. As she continued singing her heart out, she made it a point to wink at him; silently letting him know to come by her dressing room after the show because they seriously need to catch up on old times.

And when they did finally reunite a little over two hours later, it was as if they were in high school all over again. It was perfect.

Conner and Kira pretty much kept in contact in the years since their reunion. They'd spend three hours talking on the phone and run into each other whenever they had the chance. It wasn't long before their romantic feelings began bubbling towards the surface. Realizing that they had nothing else to lose, the duo finally told each other how they felt over a romantic, candlelight dinner at his condo one night; followed by several passionate rounds of lovemaking in his bed.

And they haven't looked back since.

In fact, they embraced their newfound love for each other as the months went by. They were so crazy about each other that they dreaded being away from each other for long periods of time. However, whenever they see each other, it was though they had never left. Conner and Kira would spend a considerable amount of time at his condo; walking around buck naked and sometimes not leaving his bed altogether. They were just so much in love with each other.

After three and a half years of dating, Conner had a huge surprise in store for Kira. He planned on making her his forever. And he knew exactly how to do it.

Kira ended up attending Conner's game; in which the USA was playing Brazil and it turned out to be a pretty good match up. Though his team ended up losing by one point, he would walk out a winner that night because he asked her to join him on the soccer field.

Confused, she had done what he asked. Once she joined him, however, that's when he made his intentions clear.

"_Kira Deanna Ford, words can't describe how much I love you. I had planned this very carefully with some help from my fellow teammates because I told them about you and some of them just happened to be big fans of your music," _Conner said into the microphone, which caused Kira, some of his teammates and the audience to chuckle.

"_Anyway, before I lose track, I have to say that I had never loved anyone like I love you and it scares me sometimes. I fell in love with you back in high school and though we would end up taking completely different paths, fate would bring us back together. Kira, baby, I truly believe that I found my soul mate and that happens to be you. I hope to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and so, I have an important question to ask you,"_ he continued just as he got down on one knee. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she watched him pull a black velvet box out of his pocket and popped it open; revealing a sparking 18-carat diamond engagement ring.

For once in her life, she was speechless. Kira couldn't find her voice, even as everyone around her was telling her to say yes, she still couldn't speak. So, with tears streaming down her face, she just nodded her head and smiled at him.

Conner had the biggest grin on his face when he slid the gorgeous ring on her finger. Then he got up off his knee and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly as everyone on the field and in the stands erupted in a loud cheer. Fireworks exploded in the sky and a huge high school marching band starting playing as the newly engaged couple continued to kiss passionately and revel in their newfound happiness.

Afterwards, they went back to his condo to have their own private celebration by making love several times and not coming out of his bedroom for a long time. It was truly the most memorable night of their lives.

Because they don't believe in long engagements, Conner and Kira started planning their wedding right away. They decided that it was gonna be a small occasion with close family and friends and that they were gonna have the ceremony at a mutual friend's gorgeous backyard and the reception will take place inside his home. Furthermore, they also plan on taking a short honeymoon trip to the British Virgin Islands, with plans for a longer honeymoon taking place at a later date.

So now, everything was falling into place. The wedding was now less than two months away, Kira had officially moved in with Conner and they were just enjoying every second of being together. She couldn't wait to be his wife.

She was still working on a song she was playing on her guitar when he finally woke up and decided to surprise her. He sat up on the bed and quickly came up right behind her; tucking her blond hair behind her ear and started kissing and sucking on her neck lightly. She allowed a sly smile to form on her face as she tilted her head away from him so he could have more access.

"I thought you were asleep," Kira whispered, moaning softly when he found a particular sensitive spot on her neck that tends to drive her insane with passion.

Conner grinned against her neck. "Well, I'm awake now. Just what are you doing there, baby?"

"I'm trying to work on a song I plan on singing for our wedding, but you're distracting me," she replied, her voice dripping low with seduction.

"Then I'm doing a good job, gorgeous. Why don't I distract you a little bit more?" he suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Hmm, I guess I could use a break," she beamed as she sat her guitar down on the floor and turned her full attention to her fiancé, who was still sucking on her neck softly.

Before long, their mouths fused together; their tongues battling for dominance as they fell back on the bed with their arms around each other. Kira gasped softly in his mouth when Conner's hands found themselves touching her bra covered breasts; thumbing her nipples through the barely there fabric. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he removed it away from her, tossed it over his shoulder and continued caressing her luscious globes with his hands. She threw her head back and moaned softly; loving the attention he was lavishing on her now heated body.

Conner then leaned over and fastened his mouth around her right nipple, sucking and blowing on it softly as Kira ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed in pleasure. He paid the same amount attention to her left nipple as his hands wandered their way towards her amazing ass; squeezing her panty covered cheeks softly as he maneuvered her over on her back and hovered over her, his grin never leaving his face.

"God, you're so beautiful, Kira. I can't wait to marry you," he told her as he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue searching for hers. Gasping softly, she responded by deepening the kiss and gripping his scalp tightly as he reached down between them and hooked his fingers inside her lavender lace panties. He then eased them down over her legs, for which she kicked them off with her ankles and he tossed the offending garment over his shoulders. He didn't care where it landed.

Kira purred seductively as he inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening as their kissing intensified. Conner inserted another finger inside of her and felt her juices coating his fingertips as he tore his lips away from hers. She was about to complain when she felt his lips started traveling down her body; nuzzling his face between the valley of her breasts as he continued thrusting his fingers inside of her. It was a good thing that she was laying down on the bed because she would've passed out from all the intense passion he was nourishing on her.

He moved further down her body; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She parted her legs even further so he could have more access to her aroused core. Realizing that he had to keep it moving, he pulled his fingers out of her and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. He could clearly see her juices glistening as he stuck his tongue out and started licking her slit. She arched her back off the bed and felt new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach as he continued lapping at her with loving precision. She gripped the sheets on the bed with her hands so tightly, her knuckles started turning white, but she didn't even care because he continued to make love to her with just his mouth.

"Oh, God, Conner. Don't stop," Kira moaned as she wrapped her legs around his head and grinded her core against his face, causing him to step up his game. He lapped at her center with such an incredible tenderness that she closed her eyes tightly and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids. It wasn't long before she started teetering over the edge.

He reached underneath her and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up so he could feast on her inner walls further. She ran her fingers through his hair once again and felt shivers going up and down her spine when she felt his fingers touching her bundle of nerves as he kept lapping at her center. And that's when she finally became unglued.

Kira screamed out his name when a strong orgasm washed over her like a river flowing through a creek. She laid limp on the bed and allowed herself to ride out the pleasurable aftershocks as he finally released her from his grip long enough to remove his pajama pants. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her hands, she opened her eyes and allowed a smirk to form on her face when she watched her soon-to-be-husband stand before her in the nude. Her mouth was watering with anticipation.

"Well, are you gonna join me or I'm gonna have to do this all by myself?" she said coyly, winking at him.

Conner could only smirk as he began climbing in the bed. "You know me, Kira. I don't like to be left out for far too long."

Withering with anticipation, she gave him her best 'come hither' look and crooked her finger at him. Not wanting to leave her hanging, he climbed right on top of her; pressing his weight down on her just enough so that he wouldn't crush her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his as he parted her legs with his hands and got settled right between her outstretched thighs. When she felt his rock hard member pressing against the juncture of her thighs, she knew she wanted him right now!

Fortunately for him, he felt the same way. He took a hold of himself and began inserting himself deep within her; causing them to moan into each other's mouths. She lifted her hips up long enough for him to go further in and she gasped when she felt him stretching her to accommodate him. When he was finally fully settled deep inside of her, he didn't start moving just yet. Conner took them time marvel at the fact that he was making love to his soon-to-be-wife and the mother of his children. He never felt anything like this in all of his life and he hoped that he'll never stop feeling this way. It was like God had blessed him with a beautiful, strong, talented woman like Kira.

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving or else she'll explode. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started thrusting in and out of her, grunting softly as she lifted her hips up to meet his downward thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him closer to her as he kept his movements slow and steady. He made sure to hit every single spot inside of her in order for them to achieve the most maximum pleasure possible.

Before long, however, Conner started picking up the pace. The bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard was banging softly against the wall as they started moving together. Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and straddled him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started rocking her hips in a frenzy; bouncing up and down on his stiffening rod and moaning much louder when she felt his hands cupping her ass again and squeezing her cheeks softly as he bucked his hips up against hers. With her hair whipping in her face and her body getting more and more heated, Kira was already teetering on the edge of oblivion.

When their movements went even faster, harder and more frenzied, it was only a matter of time before they fall over the edge together. Conner reached down between them and started fondling her clit; making sure that her needs came first. He pulled her down and fastened his mouth on her nipple; sucking and blowing it on softly as she kept bouncing up and down on his stiffness. The combination of him sucking on her nipples, playing with her engorged clit and bucking up inside of her like a pro finally became her undoing. Kira screamed out his name as a huge orgasm washed over her body. She collapsed right on top of him as he continued pushing through her tight walls until he couldn't take it anymore.

As he finally spilled himself deep inside of her, he somehow manage to coax another searing climax out of her already exhausted body. When it was all said and done, they finally laid spent into each other's arms and allowed themselves to come down from their incredible highs respectively. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweat drenched forehead gently. He, too, was sweating profusely.

"Well, that was a lot of fun," he chuckled, squeezing her close to him.

She smiled against his throat. "Tell me about it. Now I really can't wait to marry you."

"Just think, Kira; we're less than two months away before the big day finally arrives. I can't wait to shout to the whole world that you're my wife. And when that day finally arrives, I'm gonna do everything I can to keep that smile on your face every single day," he declared before he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

"And I'm gonna hold you to that. I love you, Conner," she told him as they got settled on the bed together.

"I love you, too, gorgeous," he replied softly as sleep finally claimed them.

Two months later, as planned, Conner and Kira said 'I do' in a beautiful backyard wedding; surrounded by their closest friends and family. As they kissed under the beautiful sunset, they realized that they were indeed forever in love.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Wedding Night Bliss starring Tommy and Kim (again). Stay tuned!**

**If you have any suggestions about my absolute favorite pairings, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd love to hear your input.**

**Please review!**


	11. Tommy and Kimberly: Wedding Night Bliss

**Well, I'm so glad you guys are still embracing my one shot series. I told you before that I'm gonna be focusing solely on my absolute favorite pairings and I do have another scenario in mind for Tommy and Kim. If you may recall, in chapter one, they were engaged and got it on in the bathtub. Well, this is a continuation of my first one shot, but this takes place right after they got married; therefore it's their wedding night. So I hope you enjoy this chapter chock full of smutty goodness from our favorite falcon and crane.**

**And, yes, don't you worry about a thing. I do have one more Jason/Trini and Billy/Kat one shots for you. However, if you have any suggestions about the two pairings I just mentioned, then please let me know. I do appreciate your input and ideas.**

**One more thing, somewhere down the line, I will tackle my favorite slash pairings. The most popular one just happens to be Jason/Tommy, whom I absolutely love. So, don't worry. I'll be sure to write about them in the not-so-distant future.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Wedding Night Bliss (Tommy/Kim)**

Carrying his new bride inside the hotel room they will be staying for tonight, Tommy Oliver struggled to unlock the door to the honeymoon suite he had booked because Kimberly was too busy sucking on his neck and biting down on his earlobe gently. He was so anxious to get inside so he could have his way with her that he almost dropped her, but luckily, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he finally unlocked the door and with his foot, kicked it open and proceeded to walk inside the dimly lit room; with his new wife cradled safely in his arms.

"Man, Kim, one of these days, you're gonna be the death of me," he chuckled as he closed the door with his foot. He carried her further inside the room, only to discover that there were candles lit in every part of the room, the king sized bed was covered with red rose petals and a bucket of champagne was sitting on the coffee table with two champagne flutes placed right in front of it. Furthermore, the covers were pulled back, revealing freshly Egyptian white sheets and the fireplace lit and crackling loudly; giving the room a more romantic feel.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Kim said as he sat her down on her feet. He came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can say that again. Now, with that being said, let's get you out of this wedding dress, shall we?" Tommy suggested with a grin on his face.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Eager, aren't we, Mr. Oliver?"

"Can you blame me, Mrs. Oliver?" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"No, I can't. But, I have a surprise for you. I just have to go to the bathroom and get it. In the meantime, why don't you pour us a glass of champagne? I'll be right back," she told him as she stepped out of his embrace and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay, but don't be in there too long. I don't like being away from you, beautiful," he said as he grabbed the bottle right out of the bucket.

She just smiled at him. "Believe me, handsome, I won't be long. I love you."

"I love you, too," he winked at her as she finally stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door.

As she changing out of her form fitting wedding gown, Kimberly couldn't help but smile so brightly. She could hardly believe that she had married her handsome falcon; the one boy she had truly loved with all of her heart. A part of her still can't believe she married the one and only Tommy Oliver, but when she looked at her arms and felt goose bumps growing on her delicate skin, she knew it was true.

Very true.

Well, they were here now; having their wedding night in a beautiful honeymoon suite in a fancy hotel. In just few moments, she's gonna be out there, nestled in the warm cocoon of her husband's arms and revel in his unbridled passion. Sure, they made love just days before, but tonight was special because they were gonna make love...as husband and wife.

Just the thought of it made her lady parts tingle in anticipation.

As she was finishing changing into something _more _comfortable, Tommy was standing in front of the fireplace; the orange flames dancing in his eyes as he nursed a glass of champagne. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips. A part of him still couldn't believe he married his dream girl; the girl he had loved since high school. And, through everything they had endured, both together and apart, it was the everlasting love that bonded them forever.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

If anything, he'd never loved anyone like he truly loves Kimberly Ann Hart, now Kimberly Ann Oliver.

Thomas James Oliver couldn't be more lucky to make her his bride.

He looked over his shoulder and had to hold in his breath when Kim finally came out of the bathroom a few minutes later; having changed out of her wedding gown into a gorgeous light pink negligee. Her shoulder length brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she just looked like his beautiful crane.

Now he was anxious to take her in his arms and make mad, passionate love to her all night long.

"Well, Mr. Oliver, how do I look?" she asked teasingly as she leaned against the doorway and giving him her best 'come hither' look.

Tommy couldn't help but smirk at his bride. "Like an absolute angel. My crane angel, to be exact."

"Crane angel, huh? I like that," she winked at him as she started approaching him with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, my crane angel. And, I can't wait to take this off of you," Tommy teased as they finally stood face to face in the middle of the bedroom. She could feel his natural masculine scent radiating off of his body and it was causing her knees to go weak.

"Would you care for glass of champagne, Mrs. Oliver? We have a lot to celebrate tonight," he suggested, his grin never leaving his face.

"I would love some," she replied with a sly grin on her face.

He reached down and grabbed the second champagne flute off the table, then he handed it right over to her. He didn't have to worry about filling it because it was already halfway full, thanks to him pouring some in as she was in the bathroom changing.

"I would like to propose a toast. To us; may our lives together be as loving and fulfilling as we go on a brand new journey together...as husband and wife. And, someday, as we hear our children run all over our home, we're gonna look back and realize how blessed we really are to be together," Tommy declared as he clinked his glass with hers.

Kim felt warm tears forming in her eyes. "I'll definitely drink to that. I love you, Tommy."

"And I love you, Kimberly Ann. Always and forever," he replied as he leaned over and captured her lips with his, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"Now, with that out of the way, I don't wanna keep my wife waiting any longer," he said as he took her glass out of her hands. He sat them both down on the coffee table before reaching over and enveloping her in his arms. Once again, their lips fused together; this time, more passionately, as their tongues battled for dominance. She gasped softly when she felt his hands cupping her derriere (giving that he's taller than her) as he continued kissing her passionately.

Kim felt herself slipping and falling in a pool of delicious ecstasy as she speared her hands through his short brown hair. His kisses traveled from her lips, to her face, to the nape of her neck; sucking and biting down on her skin lightly as they started swaying together to the soft sounds of Kenny G. He removed straps away from her shoulders, then he started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders; causing new sensations to swirl in the pit of her stomach. She allowed her negligee to fall away from her body and landed on her feet, leaving her in nothing but a pair of light pink bikini panties.

"God, you are so beautiful," Tommy whispered as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms. He proceeded to carry her over to the rose petal covered bed, for which he promptly laid her down right in the middle of the king sized bed. He took the time to admire the beautiful woman, who just earlier, pledged her undying love, loyalty and respect to him. He could spend the rest of his life staring at her, if he wanted to.

"Well, are you gonna just keep staring at me or are you gonna join me in this big bed? I'm getting lonely," she said, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"I'll join you in a minute. For now, I think it's time I worship my goddess," he said sincerely. He reached over and pulled a long stemmed rose out of the vase and proceeded to caress her with the soft petals; causing her to lean back against the mattress and felt as though she was on cloud nine. Kim was definitely feeling like a goddess right now because Tommy was just lavishing her with so much love and affection that she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

If anything, she never loved anyone like she loves him.

He continued caressing her body with the single rose; making sure that he didn't miss a single spot. Then, he picked the roses off and proceeded to sprinkle them over her, which made her burn for him. As much as she loved how romantic and care he's being with her right now, she ached for his touch. Hell, she ached for him to make love to her.

As if he was reading her mind, Tommy proceeded to undress right before her eyes. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and slowly removed it from his body; causing her eyes to widen in wondrous shock. Sure, she has seen him undress, even naked plenty of times, but this was truly special because he was doing this as her husband, her best friend, her other half, her pride and joy. Kim could just count her blessings because this was happening to her. Nothing could top this moment.

It didn't take him long to get completely undressed. When the last article of clothing was removed, he stood before her completely in the nude. She took the time to study him fully; her eyes scanning every single part of him. Her mouth began to water in anticipation as he began to climb in the bed; looming over her with a wolfish grin on his face. Heat began to rise within her when he leaned down planted his lips on hers softly. Gasping softly in his mouth, she felt his tongue trying to seek out hers, so she responded by tangling her fingers through his short brown hair and deepening the kiss.

Tommy then moved on top of her; pressing his weight down on her small body, but he was careful not to crush her. As they continued kissing passionately, his hands found their way towards her breasts; cupping them softly and thumbing her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Kim arched her back off the bed and craved for his touch even more, for which he happily obliged and squeezed her round globes a little more firmly, but he was still gentle in his touch.

He moved his hands further down her body until he came in contact with her panties. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of the thin material and pulled them down over her smooth legs until they ended up on her ankles. She helped him by kicking them off her feet and he promptly tossed them over his shoulder; not caring where they landed. Now, with nothing standing in their way, they continued on with their intimate activities.

He parted her legs with his hands and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. Kim hissed loudly and gripped the sheets with her hands when Tommy inserted another inside of her and could feel her juices coating his fingertips. She lifted her hips up so he could have more access to her now aroused core and felt tears brimming in the fringes of her eyelids when he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her. A low, guttural moan escaped her lips as her husband continued to fondle her inner walls with loving and caring precision.

However, he had a need to taste her. Tommy pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them right into his mouth. Kim's eyes were widened in surprise at the sight of him sucking on his fingers and feeling her juices coating his tongue. It turned her on even more seeing them like this.

"You taste delicious, baby. But, I think I need to sample you a little bit further because I'm not satisfied," he purred seductively, causing her stomach to clench in anticipation. He placed her limp legs over on his broad shoulders and nuzzled his face between her thighs, feeling how soft and warm she was against him. Desperate to feel his mouth on her center, she grinded against his face; silently telling him to get the show on the road because she was barely hanging by a thread.

Realizing that he didn't wanna keep his bride waiting for much longer, he started licking up and down her slit, drinking her in with his mouth and teasing her swollen nub with the tip of his tongue. Kim cried out in rapture as she gripped the sheets on the bed so tightly, her knuckles turned white, but she didn't care because Tommy kept feasting on her and bringing her to the peak of sexual bliss. She kept grinding her core against his face and lifted her hips up so he could have more access.

He kept lapping at her center; sucking, licking and biting down on her as if she was his favorite dessert. He could feel her hands tangling through his short brown hair and gripping his scalp tightly as she was teetering on the edge of oblivion. She was panting and breathing heavily; obviously loving what he was doing to her, but she wanted more. She ached, craved and wanted to feel him inside of her, to own her, possess, claim and cherish her always and forever. She wanted to come _with_ him, not come _for _him.

When he bit down on her clit, that finally became her undoing. A loud scream ripped through her throat as she allowed a strong orgasm to wash over her body. As she began coming down from her incredible high, Tommy lowered her down on the bed and climbed on top of her; burying his face in the crook of her neck. She kept her fingers in his hair and kissed his forehead gently as she allowed herself to cool down.

"Just so you know, the night's not over with yet, my beautiful crane," Tommy mumbled against her neck.

Kim just smirked. "Give me a minute here, Falcon. You nearly killed me."

"I'm just trying to make sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all," he replied as he raised head up to look at her with that same sly grin on his face.

"Since when I'm your number one girl?" she snorted playfully.

He leaned over and pecked her lips softly. "Always have and always will be, Kimberly Ann Oliver. I love you so much."

She smiled at him genuinely. "I love you, too, Thomas James Oliver."

Their mouths fused together again as they maneuvered their way underneath the cover and wrapped their arms around each other. Even with the candles burning and the fireplace blazing with a orange glow, their love would be eternal and nothing and no one will take that away from them.

Kim felt her head swim as she ended up on her back and felt Tommy hovering above her; parting her legs with his hands and getting settled right between them. He traced the outline of her face with his finger and admired the stunning beauty that is of his wife. Sharing this tender moment with her, even after everything they've been through, was damn well worth it.

And he couldn't wait to create many more moments with her.

She gasped loudly when she felt him finally entering her. Because of how wet and aroused she was, he easily slid right in and didn't take him long to fully sate himself within her depths. However, because of how well endowed he was down there, he didn't move just yet because he didn't wanna rip her apart; even though they had made love just days before the wedding. He always want to make sure that her needs came first.

Wigging her hips in anticipation, she silently encouraged him to start moving because she was perfectly fine. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started thrusting in and out of her; filling her with each and every luscious stroke. She raised her knees up and parted her legs a little bit further because she wanted to feel him hitting every single spot inside of her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and hissed softly when she felt him bumping her cervix softly.

Tommy fastened his mouth around the column of her throat and sucked on her skin as he kept his movements languid, sensual and slow. Kim wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to match his movements. The bed was starting to creak underneath them and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall as he started picking up the pace. He groaned against her ear before fastening his mouth on hers ruthlessly; trying to control his raging desire, but, man, it was so hard to do so.

Especially when you have a beautiful crane laying right underneath you and withering in pleasure.

Before long, they were both teetering on the edge of oblivion. With the flame of the candles dancing on their face, the newlywed knew they wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Tommy's thrusts went even faster and harder; the tip of his member hitting her G-spot like a pro and causing Kim to sink further into a pleasurable abyss. She tightened her legs over his strong back and matched the rhythm of his movements with her very own.

Finally, after he stuck his hand down between them and fondled her clit, she happily fell over the edge. Her orgasm crashed right into her body so ferociously that she just laid limp on the bed, completely spent. He continued to thrust into her several more times before he finally reached his climax and collapsed right on top of her; once again burying his face in the crook of her neck. She cradled right into her arms and planted a kiss on his forehead as they rode out the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Both of them were sweating profusely and grinning like fools because of what they just did.

"Tommy, as much as I would for you to keep laying on top of me like this, I can't breathe," Kim said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, sorry about that, beautiful," he said as he finally moved off of her. He ended up laying right next to her and gathered her in his arms, for which she laid her head on his chest and allowed a contented sigh to escape her lips.

"That was amazing," she mumbled softly, causing him to chuckle.

"I have to agree with you, beautiful. In fact, I think I wanna go again," he said, peering down at her with a sly grin on his face.

She snorted at him playfully. "Dude, can I get a few minutes to rest before we go at it again? I married a freaking sex machine."

"You don't seem to have a problem being married to a sex machine," Tommy retorted, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was too funny," Kim giggled before she reached over and grabbed their champagne flutes off the coffee table, then she handed one over to him. Once again, they clinked their glasses together before their mouths fused together passionately.

"I love you, my beautiful crane angel. Always and forever," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled right back at him. "I love you, too, my handsome falcon."

**Coming up in the next chapter: Making Love in the Rain starring Jason and Trini (again). Stay tuned!**

**If you have suggestions, feel free to lay them out for me! I'd love to hear you ideas!**

**Please review!**


	12. Jason and Trini: Making Love in the Rain

**I had originally planned on ending my first PR one shot series at chapter fifteen so I can focus on my other stories, but I've been getting quite a few requests to do a Leo/Kendrix and Jayden/Mia, so I decided to just continue by incorporating some more of my absolute favorite PR pairings in this series. So, don't worry, you will be seeing more of my favorite pairings in this collection. Besides, I do have some steamy ideas in store for them.**

**I do have two more one shot series coming your way soon; including my minor favorite pairings and my absolute favorite non-canon pairing from MMPR, Jason and Trini. I also have my first Jason/Cassie one shot I'm working on, my third Jason/Aisha story (since I've gotten some requests to do another one concerning them) and another multi-chaptered PR story that will focus on the Zeo season. So, you're gonna have to bare with me on this because I'm all over the place with what I'm working on. Thank you so much for sticking with me on everything.**

**One more thing, I have yet another Jason/Trini one shot that will be added in this collection (seeing that I'm just obsessed with the pairing) and that will happen in a future chapter of this series. I have so many ideas concerning those two, it's ridiculous lol. In the meantime, I hope you like this one shot concerning the original red and yellow rangers. Let's just say, it involves some rain ;).**

**Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to **_**Making Love in the Rain**_** and I'm not gonna make any money off of it, so don't sue me, please.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Making Love In The Rain (Jason/Trini)**

There's something about the rain that heightens the intimacy and the passion between two people.

Just hearing the water pounding against the window and falling from the roof outside can cause new sensations in the pit of your stomach. Not to mention a huge stirring between your legs.

The door burst open and two people, a dark haired Caucasian man and a dark haired Asian woman, stumbled right inside; tearing at each other's soaked clothing and kissing madly as if their lives depended on it. He ended up slamming her against the wall, raising her arms up over her head and lacing his fingers with hers as they continued kissing passionately; their tongues dueling for dominance. He tore his lips away from hers and started peppering kisses on her neck and shoulders, causing her to breathe heavily and close her eyes tightly because the sensation was out of this world.

Before long, she could feel her body becoming heated as he continued peppering her neck and shoulders with scorching kisses and pressing his body against hers; the growing bulge in his jeans pressing against her stomach. She parted her legs and wrapped one around his waist; with their clothed crotches now rubbing against one another.

Thank God she was wearing a short black skirt.

She gasped when she felt his hands tugging at her white blouse, which was sticking to her body because they were so desperate to get out of the rain. Growing frustrated, he ended up ripping it open; hearing the buttons popping off and scattering all over the floor. His brown eyes landed on her burgundy lace covered bra; licking his lips at her nipples poking through the barely there material. His large hands found themselves cupping them; thumbing her nipples even further until they became hard peaks.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out from the sheer rapture he was lavishing on her at this point. He moved further down her body, lifting her skirt up and revealing a matching set of burgundy bikini panties, which was pretty much soaked; not from the rain, but from a huge puddle forming between her thighs. Licking his lips again in anticipation, he hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her panties and began easing them down over her legs. When he reached her ankles, she promptly helped him by lifting her legs up high enough for him to remove the offending garment away from her completely. After carelessly tossing it over his shoulder, he got on he knees and lifted her right leg over his shoulder so he could have access to her now aroused core.

She gasped again when she felt his fingers rubbing her slit; her juices coating his fingertips. He even inserted two of his fingers inside of her swollen opening to further prepare her for the upcoming main event.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly this time as he gripped her hips tightly and began feasting on her slit; his tongue licking a particularly sensitive spot on her core as she speared her fingers through his short brown hair, which was still wet from being in the rain. She was doing everything she can to keep herself steady, but from the way he was devouring her with just his mouth was making it extremely hard for her to maintain her composure. As he kept licking up and down her slit, his hands reached up and cupped her bra covered breasts again; pushing the material up so he could have better access to her nipples. It wasn't long before she was becoming unglued.

"Oh, God," she panted loudly as he began to bring her to the peak of sexual insanity. She grinded her core against his handsome baby face; silently letting him know that she wanted more and that if he knows what's good for him, he better keep delivering or there'll be serious consequences.

As if he was reading her mind, he easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her right over to the sofa. Because the bedroom was too far away from them, there was no way they were gonna be able to stop. He laid her down over the soft cushions, as if she was a feather and kneeled down right in front of her.

Grinning foolishly, he leaned over and captured her lips with his; kissing her with intensity as he reinserted his fingers inside her swollen opening. She cupped his baby face in her hands and kissed him more deeply as he gripped her thighs with his larger hands and drew her down closer to him. He tore his lips away from hers and lowered his head down towards her center, licking his lips deliciously before fastening his mouth around her core and licking her slit once again. And, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as he kept feasting on as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

A huge tent formed in his pants when she grabbed his hand and stuck his fingers right into her mouth; biting down on them as he continued lapping at her center. She squeezed his head with her thighs and grinded her core against his baby face; silently telling him that she wanted more.

And more she would get. Running her fingers through her own wet dark hair, she felt new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach as he lifted her hips up to gain more access to her core. His fingers found her engorged clit and proceeded to fondle it gently; sending her mind into a tizzy. She closed her eyes tightly and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she was now teetering on the edge of oblivion. It won't be long before she'll happily fall over the edge.

_Making Love in the Rain_

_I can't believe the joy it brings me_

_And when I'm all alone_

_I hear the rain on my window_

He nuzzled his face between her inner thighs as he continued licking her slit, causing her to arch her back off the sofa. It was a good thing she was laying down because from the way he was making love to her with just his mouth, she would've passed out from the intensity of the passion radiating between them.

It was becoming a little too much for her to bear.

With the pouring rain pounding hard against the windows and dark clouds looming over the dimly lit living room, it wasn't long before she really began to unravel. When he bit down on her clit, that finally did it for her. She screamed out his name in the throes of passion when she finally fell over the edge; her orgasm washing over her body like a river flowing through a creek. She slumped back against the sofa as she started coming down from her high, breathing heavily and wiping her sweat drenched forehead with her hands.

Needless to say, her man got the job done. As usual.

_It's just a little thing, but it means so much to me_

_Our bodies together, as the rain plays a melody_

Gathering enough strength, she sat up on the sofa and pulled him towards her by grabbing his shoulders. Their mouths fused together again in a heap of passion, craving and need as her hands started tugging at his soaked shirt. Growling softly in her mouth, he helped her by tearing his lips away from hers and yanking the offending garment over his head. Her mouth was watering in anticipation at the sight of him kneeling down in front of her, shirtless, with tiny droplets of water covering his chest.

Grinning foolishly, she allowed her hands to roam over the smooth planes of his upper body. Tugging at his nipples, leaving light scratches on his chest and allowing her fingers to enter his belly button, she was taking her time exploring the gorgeous specimen of her man kneeling right in front of her.

And he was her man; in every way that counts.

_Every raindrop makes me think of you_

_(Wishing you were close to me)_

_There is nothing than I'd rather do...than_

She instructed for him to stand up, for which he did. Now looming over her, she felt heat radiating off of his body as her hands starting fumbling with his belt buckle. To further appease him, she leaned over and started peppering light kisses on his abs as she continued fumbling with his belt and trying desperately to unbutton his black pants. As if he was reading her mind, he decided to help her along because even he couldn't wait to be rid of himself of his wet clothes. She finally got his belt loosened and began unbuttoning his pants, then once she did that, she yanked them down towards his ankles; taking his boxer briefs with him.

Now, her mouth was really watering because his fully erect member was poking right in her face. Smirking seductively, she leaned over and kissed the tip ever so lightly, causing a soft hiss to escape from his mouth. To add further pressure, she wrapped her hand around his engorged shaft and started massaging it gently, which made him throw his head back and groan because she was doing everything she can to take him to an early grave.

"Oh, man," he breathed heavily when he felt her hands roaming his perfectly sculpted body; exploring every peak and valley of his beautiful skin and wanting nothing more than to feel every inch of him inside of her. Her mind was once again reeling at the possibility.

_Making love in the rain_

_I can't believe the joy it brings me_

_And when I'm all alone_

_I hear the rain on my window_

Before long, they both couldn't take it anymore. Within seconds, they both removed the rest of her clothes and once the last article of clothing was removed from her now overheated body, they both stood face to face, in the nude, falling right into each other's embrace. Their kissing was passion-filled, frantic, frenzied and very intense as he promptly laid her down on the sofa and moved right on top of her. She parted her legs to full accommodate him as thunderstorms began to rage heavily outside. Good thing they made it home safely; even though they were both soaked to the core.

_When it's stormy outside_

_It's calm in my heart, with you in my arms_

_And when you're away from me_

_I wish it would rain 'cause it's always the same_

Once again, their lips met, this time more tenderly as he shifted around to find a more comfortable spot on top of her. The last thing he wants is to crush her completely.

She cried out his name as he took a hold of himself and began entering her tight walls; trying so hard not to rip her open because as he found out, she was tight. She had to bite her lip again because he was so careful while inserting himself deep within her depths and feeling him stretching her to accommodate him. Before long, he was finally fully sated inside of her, but he didn't move just yet. He took the time to marvel the fact that he was once again making love to the one girl he has truly loved.

It was something that he'll never get tired of hearing or doing. He has done an excellent job of taking care of her, that he always wants to make sure that her needs came first.

_Every raindrop makes me think of you_

_(Wishing you were close to me)_

_There is nothing that I'd rather do_

_Than_

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her with gentle precision and grunting softly when she lifted her hips up to match his movements. He was so incredibly tender with her that she was about to burst. She once again closed her eyes tightly and felt fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as he kept thrusting inside of her slowly and leisurely.

She raised her legs up and wrapped them over his back as he continued plunging deep into her depths. The sofa was creaking softly underneath them as the loud thunder starting booming outside and the heavy rain pounding hard against the windows.

_Making love in the rain_

_I can't believe the joy it brings me_

_And when I'm all alone_

_I hear the rain on my window_

It wasn't long before he started picking up the pace. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as he kept hitting her hot spots like a pro. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the column of her throat; sucking on her skin softly as the tip of his member glided over her G-spot effortlessly. She speared her hands through his wavy brown hair, which was still wet and damp from standing in the rain as she lifted her hips up and matched his movements with her own.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she flipped him over on his back and sat right on top of him properly. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started riding him relentlessly; bouncing up and down on his stiffening erection and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Seeing her long dark hair cascading over her back sent him over the edge. He bucked his hips up against hers and plunged even deeper inside of her as they both started teetering over the edge. His large hands found their way towards her hips; helping her guide her movements as the temperature in the room was reaching its boiling point.

_Every raindrop makes me think of you_

_(Wishing you were close to me)_

_There is nothing (nothing) that I'd rather do_

_Than_

Breaking out into a huge sweat, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; shoving her tongue down his throat. She gasped in his mouth when she felt his hands cupping her cute little ass and squeezing them softly as their movements were now in perfect sync with one another. They both didn't know how much longer they can be able to hold on.

_Making love in the rain_

_I can't believe the joy it brings me_

_(Oh, oh making love)_

_And when I'm all alone (all alone)_

_I hear the rain on my windows_

_(On my window, I hear it rain, yeah)_

Trying desperately to prolong the inevitable, he managed to flip them back over on the sofa again. He hitched one leg over his right shoulder and really went to town on her. He hammered into her much harder; grunting loudly with the effort as she felt new sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach. She was trying desperately to hold on, but the way he was pounding into her was becoming a little too much. However, as her inner walls was clamping down on him in a vise grip, she knew he wasn't gonna last much longer himself.

_Making love in the rain_

_I can't believe the joy it brings me_

When he reached down between them and fondled her engorged clit with his finger, that finally did it for her. She became unglued when a very powerful climax washed over her, she quickly went limp and started riding out the pleasurable aftershocks. He pushed through her tightness several more times before finally collapsing right on top of her; his climax raging through his body like a hurricane. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily as he was coming down from his incredible high.

They both was completely spent; boneless, limp and completely sated as they laid in each other's arms.

_Ooh, ooh ooh yeah_

_All alone, I hear the rain, I hear the rain_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh no here comes the rain_

_Oh no here comes the rain_

_Oh no here comes the rain_

_Oh no here comes the rain_

He flipped them over once more, so that he wouldn't have to crush her underneath him. Laying on top of him, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. He pushed a couple strands of her hair away from her face and lifted her head up so he can look at her.

No words needed to be said. They just looked at each other; smiles radiating off their faces as the temperature in the room finally cooled down.

Their mouths fused together tenderly; savoring each other to the fullest extent and realizing that their love will always be there to guide them through the good, the bad and the ugly.

For Jason Lee Scott and Trinity Jade Kwan, it just took some heavy rain and some heated passion to make them see that everything will be just fine.

And there'll be plenty more steamy action between them, rain or shine, in the years to come.

_Oh no here comes the rain_

**Coming up in the next chapter: Bedside Manner starring Leo/Kendrix. Stay tuned!**

**This will be my last update for the year 2014. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Please review!**


	13. Leo and Kendrix: Bedside Manner

**So I'm back with a brand new chapter, my first one of the new year. I decided to add Leo/Kendrix because I thought there was something special between them and I believed there was potential for them to be together. Unfortunately, as we all know, Kendrix 'died' halfway through the season (though she was resurrected in the final episode), so we never got the chance to see it happen. However, as I mentioned so many times before, the beauty of writing fan fiction is we can ship them all we want (in our heads, that is). So I hope you enjoy this chapter chock full of smutty and fluffy goodness. Let's just say, Kendrix's bedside manner will make anyone want to have her as a nurse ;).**

**Oh, and just for the record, Leo and Kendrix are married for the sake of this one shot. A little marital role playing never hurt anyone, right (wink, wink)?**

**One more thing, I already know what kind of scenario I have planned for Jayden and Mia in the next chapter. You just have to wait and see what's gonna happen.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Bedside Manner (Leo/Kendrix)**

Leo Corbett hated being stuck in bed.

But that what's happening to him now. He was stuck in bed; fighting a migraine headache and fatigue because he was overworking himself and gotten very little sleep. He was a high profile lawyer in Terra Venture, so the hours seemed to go on and on. The last case he worked on nearly took its toll on him and he almost collapsed while he was presenting his case in court. He ended up being taken to the hospital to be treated as a result.

Now, here he was. The former red galaxy ranger was stuck at home because his doctor instructed that he'd take it easy, get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Furthermore, he hasn't spend any time with his beautiful wife in quite some time, so maybe being stuck at home wasn't so bad after all. Leaning back against the headboard, he was about to take a sip of his orange juice when someone else decided to make their presence felt.

"Well, well, well. Seems we're looking better, right?" Kendrix Morgan-Corbett sassed as she stood at the doorway. She was wearing a long fluffy pink robe and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, looking as nonchalant as she can be. But Leo always thought she was beautiful; even when they first met almost 15 years ago.

"Yeah. But, I'm still stuck here and I'm bored out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I need some much needed sleep, but I want to get out and do something," he whined, pouting at her.

"No, sorry, you're not going anywhere, Mister. However, I think I have a solution to your problem," she said, winking at him.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" he asked, narrowing his brown eyes at her.

Smirking seductively, she untied the sash on her robe and pushed it open, revealing a sexy nurse's uniform. Leo's jaw was dropped as he watched her remove the robe away from her body completely and tossed it right over her shoulder; not caring where it landed. She stepped further inside the master bedroom and began modeling her very revealing outfit, which caused his pulse to race rapidly. Who knew she had it in her?

"Uh, Ken, what are you doing?" he stammered, his eyes widened in shock.

Still smirking, she continued twirling around, wiggling her backside and humming softly. "What? You don't like it, Leo?"

"Like it? No. Love it? Hell yes!" he bellowed, letting out a deep breath.

"Well, since you're home and I don't have to work today, I thought we'd have a little fun. It's been a while since you touched me," she pouted playfully as she sauntered her way to the left side of the bed, which where he was lying at. He attempted to reach over to touch her, but she swatted his hand away.

"I don't think so, patient Corbett. Today, I'm gonna take care of you. Now, why don't you tell me where it hurts, huh?" she purred as she reached over and placed her hands on his chest and started rubbing him slowly and suggestively.

"Oh, I hurt all over, nurse. But I'm really hurting down _there_," he pointed out, nudging his head towards the lower half of his body.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't I check it out, hmm?" she narrowed her eyes at him as she yanked the thick comforter away from him. Sure enough, even though he was wearing a pair of dark red pajama pants, a huge tent was formed right before her very eyes, causing her eyes to grow dark with desire.

"Well, Mr. Corbett, seems to me that we have a major problem on our hands. Good thing I know exactly what to do," Kendrix purred as she leaned down and cupped his huge bulge in her hand; rubbing his testicles lightly.

"Oh, man, what are you doing?" Leo groaned, sinking back further in the mattress because what she was doing felt amazing.

"I'm just analyzing the problem here. I'm detecting that you have a slight fever as well. I'm gonna check your heart," she said as she removed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed them on her ears. Then she leaned down and placed the object right on his chest and heard his heart beating madly.

"So, what's the diagnosis, doc?" he asked, playing along.

She removed the stethoscope from her ears and tossed them right on the night table. Then she stood over him with her hands on her hips and a devilish smirk on her quirky face.

"Mr. Corbett, you're definitely sick. Love sick, that is. And I think it's time for me to administer your medication," she said as she finally climbed into the bed and ended up straddling her husband; squealing with delight when she felt his hands gripping her hips tightly. She leaned down and fastened her lips on his; gasping softly when their tongues started dueling for dominance. Grinning against his lips, Kendrix slowly started grinding on him, eliciting a pleasurable response from him. It wasn't long before he started losing control.

However, she knew she had to remain in control. Kendrix tore her lips away from Leo and sat up properly, then she proceeded to slip her uniform up over her head, revealing a light pink lace bra and matching bikini panties. Once she removed it away from her body completely, she tossed it right over her shoulder; not caring where it landed. Leo growled seductively at the sight of her straddling him, wearing practically next to nothing and taking complete control of whatever they were doing.

And he was loving every single minute of it.

Since their wedding, he was loving the new side of her; the more sensual, seductive, fierce and bold side of her. As she slipped the right cup of her bra down, revealing her bare breast, he licked his lips in anticipation, want and need. Grabbing his head, she drew him right to her turgid nipple, for which he quickly fastened his mouth around it and started sucking on it softly. She gasped softly; feeling his mouth on her nipple felt like heaven to her. As he continued sucking and blowing on her nipple like he was a hungry baby, his hands massaged her left breast and tugged on her left nipple gently.

Another gasp escaped Kendrix's lips when Leo turned his attention to her left nipple; giving it the same proper attention as he had done before. Running her fingers through his short brown hair, she was slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss and there was no way in hell she was gonna put a stop to whatever her husband was doing anytime soon.

Before long, the temperature in the bedroom was reaching its boiling point. Gripping her hips once again, he flipped her over on her back and quickly made work of removing her underwear. She lifted her hips up to help him in the process because she was dying to feel his mouth on her nether region.

"Well, aren't we anxious?" she giggled loudly as he dragged her panties down her slender legs and promptly removed the offending garment away from her completely; tossing it right over his shoulder.

"Seeing you in that outfit caused a huge...stirring in my pants. Do you know what you do to me, doc?" he growled, grabbing her hand and placing it right on his tented crotch.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her brown eyes darkened in unadulterated lust. "I think I have some idea, Leo. Care to do something about it, big boy?"

"Oh, I will. But, in the meantime, looks like the roles have switched. I'm gonna take care of you now," he assured as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She grinned against his lips as their tongues once again started dueling for dominance. She once again speared her fingers through his hair as he tore his lips away from hers and began kissing his way down her now heated body. He nuzzled his face between the valley of her breasts before moving further down.

Kendrix had to hold in her breath when he started kissing her stomach lightly, even allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. When he finally came face to face with her swollen opening, his mouth watered in anticipation. Grinning foolishly, he inserted one finger inside of her; feeling her inner walls clamping down on his finger immediately. He then inserted another finger inside of her, feeling her juices coating his fingertips.

She lifted her hips up so he could have better access. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, getting great satisfaction in watching her wither underneath him. He knew that no other man can make her feel this way quite like him.

Leo placed her now trembling legs over his broad shoulders and began feasting on her core. That time, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she clutched the sheets on the bed so tightly, her knuckles turned white. But, she didn't care because she was lost on him lavishing her with just his lips.

His oh so talented mouth was doing wild and crazy things to her. She felt her body becoming more and more heated as he continued to lick up and down her slip and drinking the sweet nectar of her aroused center. It wasn't long before he started bringing her to the edge of oblivion.

Grinding her core against his face, Kendrix was silently encouraging him to continue. She speared her fingers into her blond hair and arched her back off the bed as he kept lapping at her center. He inserted his finger inside of her once again; fondling her engorged clit as he felt her trembling. Nuzzling his face between her thighs, he felt her wrap her legs around his head and kept encouraging him to continue. There was no way in hell he was gonna deny his wife.

"Leo, oh God," she moaned as she kept slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss. When he bit down on her clit, she finally became completely unglued. A strong orgasm knocked the wind out of her as she laid limp on the bed and allowed her to come down from her incredible high. The intensity of her climax overwhelmed her as she breathed heavily and continued to come down from her high.

"Y-you're gonna be the death of me one of these days, Leo," she said, apparently out of breath.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her completely exhausted on the bed. "Hey, I just wanna make sure my number one girl was satisfied, that's all."

She raised her head up long enough to look at him. "Well, you're not playing fair, Mr. Corbett. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

He grinned foolishly as he made his way up over her body. "Oh, come on, babe. In the end, we're taking care of each other. So, either way it goes, we both win."

Kendrix rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't have to rub it in."

Leo leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, causing her gasp once again. It seems his kisses always have such an enormous effect on her.

"You know I love you, right?" he said when he tore his lips away from hers.

She just smiled. "Oh, I love you, too, you big sap. Now, I think we need to lose the pants."

Nodding his head quickly, he quickly made work of removing his pajama pants. It took him a minute to yank them down towards his ankles, so she assisted him in taking them off because she was aching to feel him inside of her. After about a few moments, they finally succeeded in removing his pants and tossing the offending garment on the floor. Now, he was before her in the nude; his member standing at full attention, which made her mouth water in anticipation now.

"Yummy. I think I need to perform a thorough examination to prepare myself for the inevitable to happen," Kendrix winked at him before she reached over and wrapped her hand around his turgid shaft, squeezing him softly and causing him to hiss lowly and seductively. When she brushed her thumb over the tip and felt his pre-cum oozing out, that finally did it for him. Leo pushed her down on the bed and climbed right on top of her, causing her to release him from her grip. He parted her legs with his hands and quickly got settled right between them. Leo grinned once again before he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly.

"Oh, God," she moaned when she felt him entering her tight walls. She spread her legs even wider so he could enter her further, then let out a loud gasp when he filled her to the core. He didn't move just yet; he just took the time to marvel at the fact that he was once again making love to the one girl he truly loved and adored.

Wiggling her hips, she silently encouraged him to start moving or else she'll explode. Bracing himself on his elbows, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her with such an incredible tenderness that she felt that she was about to burst. She felt herself being pulled further and further into a pool of delicious ecstasy as he kept thrusting inside of her slowly and leisurely. She trying to encourage him to go a little bit faster, but he kept his pace steady. He's not trying to rush things between them.

But, before long, Leo could feel that Kendrix was starting to become impatient. So, he hitched her leg over his hip and started picking up the pace. She dug her fingers in his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck to muffle the screams she was making, but then she remembered that she was in her house and that she could be as loud as she wants to be. So she threw her head back and stared screaming out his name as he kept hammering against her core.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, she managed to flip him over on his back and straddled him, without breaking their union. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started riding him wildly; her hips rocking in a figure 8 motion and feeling him go even deeper within her depths. She threw her head back again and screamed so loudly that her voice was giving out on her, but she didn't care because she was so lost in the moment.

Gripping her hips tightly with his hands, Leo was mesmerized seeing his wife bouncing up and down on his shaft and tugging at his nipples as if her life depended on it. Realizing that she was teetering on the edge of oblivion, he knew he had to finish this.

Flipping her over once again, he turned her over onto her stomach and plunged into her from behind. He was able to go even much deeper inside of her as she once again gripped the sheets with her hands and feeling her knuckles turning white. Her blond hair was whipping right in her face as she was edging closer to her nirvana. Closing her eyes tightly and feeling fireworks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids, she knew she wasn't about to last much longer.

When the tip of his member glided through her engorged clit and her G-spot, that finally did it for her. Kendrix let out a guttural moan as a strong climax washed over her body. Leo kept thrusting within her a few more times before he finally slumped against her and spilled himself deep inside of her womb. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily against her ear as they began coming down from their respective highs. They collapsed on the bed in an entangled heap and wrapped their arms around each other. Both were exhausted after their passionate tryst.

"Well, that was fun," she giggled, breaking the silence between them.

He smirked right in her hair. "You can say that again, babe. Think we can do that again sometime?"

"What, role playing? I'm surprised we haven't done it more. We're definitely going there again soon," she conceded, snuggling close to his side.

"I agree. In the meantime, I'm hungry," he said, ruining the mood.

Groaning in annoyance, she began to climb out of the bed and proceeded to find some reasonable clothes to wear. "Of course you have to ruin the quiet moment we have, Leo."

"But, you love me, anyway, Ken," he replied, batting his eyelashes playfully at her, which caused her to bust out laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder why," she chuckled as she finished getting dressed and started heading out of the bedroom.

"Seriously, though, I love you," he called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks long enough to look over her shoulder and smile at him. "I love you, too, counselor. Now get some rest, okay? I'll bring your food up soon."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, mockingly saluting her. She laughed once again before disappearing from his sight.

_God, I love that girl. I can't imagine my life without her. And, someday, I hope I feel the same when I hear our children run amok throughout the house_, a voice in his head said as he got settled on the bed and decided to catch a quick nap.

Life has been good to him. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Reassurance starring Jayden and Mia. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. Jayden and Mia: Reassurance

**So I'm back with yet another chapter and another absolute favorite pairing of mine from Power Rangers: Jayden and Mia. Now, I didn't watch Samurai or Super Samurai that much, but I could tell there was some cute and intense chemistry between them. I know there's a lot of people who ship Jayden with Emily, but I think he's paired better with Mia. After all, they even posed as a couple who was getting married in order to save kidnapped brides. That solidified my love for them.**

**Furthermore, Jayden's battles with the evil sexy swordsman Dekker (played by Rick Medina) also showed the level of intensity and concern Jayden and Mia had for one another. So, for this chapter, I decided to play off on that and their consummation takes place after his final battle with Dekker. Mia reassures him that he's good at what he do and that she'll always be there for him, which lead to some good ole fashion Power Ranger lovin' between them (wink, wink).**

**One more thing, I also ship Antonio/Lauren and Mike/Emily from Samurai as well, so they will be featured later on, so don't worry, okay?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Reassurance (Jayden/Mia)**

For a moment, Jayden Shiba, the red Samurai ranger loves watching her sleep.

He has a habit of sneaking into her room late at night, sit on the edge of her bed and just watch her sleep. Mia Watanabe, the pink Samurai ranger, looked like an angel; curled up on her side with her beloved teddy bear tucked underneath her arms and she could sleep through a nightmare if she wanted to. Sometimes, he would reach over and tuck a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, not only to remove it away from her face, but to also stare at her beautiful sleeping face. He didn't know what possessed him to do that, for some reason, he felt extremely drawn to her.

Jayden couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he never had the chance to tell Mia how he feels. His intense, bloody battles with the evil swordsman known as Dekker pretty much kept him distant from his friends and teammates. He didn't want them to worry because he knew he could handle the situation by himself, but, in hindsight, he was a loner. He felt that he had betrayed his team, his mentor, the city he lived in and everyone surrounding him because he thought he was doing the right thing. That's why he had to fight Dekker alone, to prove that he has what it takes to make it on his own.

However, there was another reason why he felt he had to fight his battles alone.

It's because of this beautiful creature sleeping right before his very eyes that he had a need to protect her at all costs.

Sure, Mia can handle her own and was an exceptional fighter, but Jayden still worried for her safety; not to mention, he has fallen madly in love with her. So much so, that he had to push her away in order to save himself from potential heartbreak and tragedy. However, little did he know, she was feeling the same way about him, but she didn't wanna come off all clingy and desperate, so she kept her reasonable distance as well.

Last night, though, fate would have other plans for them.

Everything changed when Mia, Kevin, Emily and Mike found Jayden and Dekker, with a huge ring fire surrounding them. Risking their own lives, the Samurai ranger went right in and helped their leader, who was battered and bruised from his epic fight with the swordsmen and helped him to safety. Then, they watched with sullen expressions on their faces as Dekker was finally defeated; his defeated body turning into ash and floating away in the sky.

Jayden's battle with Dekker was over. For good, this time.

However, the emotional turmoil that has been weighing heavily on his shoulders remained there. He even told his team that he was no good, that he betrayed them all and that he only have himself to blame for what was going on; which is why his sister Lauren assumed the role of the female red Samurai ranger and leader. But, Mike and the others assured him that he didn't betray them and that what he did pretty much saved them all. Jayden shouldn't have to feel guilty for doing the right thing.

Although it did help ease the guilt off his shoulders, it was still there and he was still feeling it. However, knowing that he has a huge support system in his friends made him feel better about the whole thing.

And he couldn't be more grateful to them for being there for him in his time of need.

Which leads to now. Coming back home was surreal at first, but as he's once again sitting on the edge of Mia's bed and watching her sleep, Jayden knew it was either now or never. He has to tell her how he feels before it's too late. He can't imagine a life without her, so the decision he made has to be a good and wise one.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and pressed his lips on top of her forehead, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and was shocked to find him looming over her with his lips on her forehead for a moment, but once the shock wore off and he finally pulled away from her so he could look into her brown eyes, she felt a huge smile forming on her face. She had no idea he's been sneaking into her room late night over the course of their time as Power Rangers, but it felt nice for him to check up on her.

And he was doing it in a way to not make him come off as a creepy stalker, which was a huge bonus.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a little bit squeaky.

Jayden smiled timidly at her. "I'm sorry, Mia, but I just wanted to check up on you to see if you're okay, that's all. I hope I didn't offend you."

She smiled back at him. "Oh, no, you didn't. I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. But I think it's cute that you're checking up on little ole me."

"By the way, you look beautiful when you sleep," he replied, which caused a huge blush to appear on her face.

"Oh, stop it, Jay. I'm kinda embarrassed," she said sheepishly. She felt more heat rising in her face when he place his hand underneath her chin and raised her head up so he could look at her.

"I mean it, Mia. You do look beautiful. And I hope you won't punch me in my face as I do this," he replied as he drew her face closer to his, to the point that their lips were just inches away from each other. Mia had to hold in her breath when Jayden finally pressed his lips against hers softly and she felt her eyes fluttered closed. She secretly wished that he never stop kissing her.

However, Jayden reluctantly pulled away from her, but he never removed his hand away from her face. When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, she knew in her heart that she loves him.

Always and forever.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on, Jay?" she asked softly.

He sighed deeply. "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time, but the timing wasn't right. With everything that's been going on, from my sister Lauren joining the team to me battling Dekker, I mentally kicked myself for not telling you or showing you how I feel."

"Oh, Jay, I feel the same way. And, you're right, the timing was never right. But, let me assure you that you are an excellent ranger and even an excellent friend. We're so fortunate to have you here," she said, placing her hand on his face to empathize her point.

He looked at her with hope dancing in his eyes. "You really mean that, Mia?"

She squeezed his face softly and scooted a little bit closer to him. "Of course, Jay. BTW, you were so badass taking care of Dekker once and for all."

Jayden couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Well, it was tough, but in the end, I got the job done. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him ever again. There's another reason why I felt I had to deal with him alone."

"Why, honey?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He stared at her intently; his brown eyes burning right through hers. "I was afraid he was gonna come after you."

"What? What made you think that, Jay?" Mia asked, looking puzzled.

He sighed again as he laid his forehead against hers. "Because...I love you, Mia. I had to do what I had to do to ensure your safety and protection. I know you can hold your own and you are an exceptional fighter, but I just had to fend Dekker off so that you won't have to deal with him."

Mia was stunned. Truly stunned. Jayden loved her! Her heart did flip flops, her hands became clammy and her head was swimming. Without hesitation, she leaned over and captured his lips with hers; kissing him with more intensity and encircling her hands around his neck. When air finally became a problem, they pulled apart once again and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I-I love you, too, Jay. I've always had," she whispered softly. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

He promptly wiped them away with his fingertips. "Don't cry, beautiful. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, no, you didn't upset me. I'm crying because I'm happy. I was beginning to give up hope of you and me being something more than friends. For the longest time, I've loved you from afar, but I was so scared and insecure about being rejected that I just kept my feelings to myself. However, after what you've been through and where we're at now, a tiny part of me knew there was still hope," she explained, laughing softly through her tears.

Jayden smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I know how you feel, Mia. It's not gonna be easy to be with me."

She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the bed with her. They laid side by side, gazing into each other's eyes and feeling nothing but giddiness flowing between them.

"Jay, honey, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep us together. After all, we're much stronger together than apart," she assured him with a smile on her face.

He reached over and tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear and smiled himself. "You're absolutely right, beautiful. We are much more stronger together. I love you, Mia Ling Watanabe."

"I love you, too, Jayden Michael Shiba," Mia replied softly.

They came together and allowed their mouths to fuse together passionately; their tongues battling each other for dominance. This time, however, their kissing became more passionate, more intense and more frenzied as they fell into each other's arms. She felt her breath leave her throat when he tore his lips away from hers and started peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. It was a good thing she was wearing a sleeveless night shirt.

Things started to get a little bit more heated when she felt his hands brushing the underside of her right breast lightly; causing her to shiver.

"A-are you okay?" Jayden asked, looking a little bit embarrassed.

Mia smiled as she took his hand and placed it right over her breast. "I'm fine, Jay. I'm more than fine. And I'm ready."

"You are? Are you sure you want to do this? Because once we cross that line, we can't go back. And, to be honest, I don't want to go back," he confessed.

She nodded her head slowly and looked at him without hesitation. "I'm sure about this. I'm a little bit nervous, but I know you won't hurt me. I trust you, Jay, and I don't want to go back, either."

With that being said, he leaned over and captured her lips with his once again; kissing her passionately as they tightened their arms around each other. Sinking further back on the bed, Mia could feel his weight pressing down on her as he maneuvered his way on top of her as he continued kissing her. The nerves she was feeling quickly went away as he started tugging on her shirt; trying to remove it away from her. She raised her arms up over head in order to help him out.

Jayden smiled down at her as he made quick work of removing her shirt and tossing it right over his shoulder. He peered down at her small, perky breasts, which he promptly placed his hands over them and began massaging them gently. She sucked in her breath and felt her head swim when he flicked her nipples with his thumbs. She started clutching the sheets on the bed tightly with her hands as he continued caressing her breasts.

Realizing that foreplay was clearly out of the question, the red and pink samurai rangers finished removing each other's clothing; wanting nothing but skin flowing between them. When the last article of clothing was removed, they took the time to explore each other's bodies. She could feel his eyes roaming over her naked flesh, which made blush a little because she never been so...bold with a guy before. But, Jayden wasn't just any guy. He's the love of her life, her best friend, her confidant and teammate.

She was nervous, but she was confident that he'll still be with her after tonight.

For Jayden, to be here, in this room, laying in bed with the girl he truly loves was truly mind-blowing. If it never happens again, at least he'll cherish this night for the rest of his life.

Mia felt another shiver going up and down her spine when Jayden ended up laying her down on the bed, then he promptly moved on top of her; pressing his weight. She reached up and pulled him down for yet another deep, passionate kiss; their tongues battling for dominance. The anticipation of being joined together was raging out of control.

Jayden knew this as well. He couldn't wait another minute to be inside of this amazing, beautiful girl. He just wanted to make sure that she won't regret this when it's all said and done.

"Last chance to change your mind, Mia. Are you ready for this?" he asked softly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure. In fact, why don't you touch me down there and feel how ready I am?"

His face contorted in shock at what she said. He never knew how bold and brazen she was with him, but he was liking it. He was liking it a whole lot.

"Wow, Mia, who knew you could be such a wildcat?" he grinned foolishly.

She narrowed her eyes at him seductively and grabbed his hand, placing it right on her flat stomach. "Believe me, Jay, it won't be the last time I'll be like this. If you play your cards right, there's plenty more where that comes from."

His breath caught right in his throat as he inched his hand down towards her folds, inserting one finger inside of her and feeling her juices coating his finger tip. Based on his findings, she was definitely ready, waiting and anxious to get it on.

Wasting no more time, he reached over and grabbed his pants off the floor, then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a foil packet. Mia was grateful that he brought protection because she forgot to grab some at the pharmacy earlier.

But, then again, both of them had no idea that they would come together like this.

After opening it by ripping it with his teeth, Jayden carefully placed the latex condom over his fully aroused member, he took a deep breath and moved right on top of Mia again; pressing his weight down on her just enough so that he wouldn't smother her. He parted her legs with his hands and got settled right between them, his erection rubbing her inner thighs. Both of them were nervous, but excited of the possibility of started a new journey.

Together.

"Please don't hurt me," she told him, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her tears away, then he looked at her; dancing in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry, love, this is just as surreal to me as it is for you," he assured her, his voice dripping in seduction and sensuality.

He reached down between and took a hold of himself, then slowly, but surely, he started entering her. She closed her tightly to block out more tears brimming in her eyes because of the slight pain she was feeling and the fact that he wasn't a small man...down there, at least.

Jayden continued sliding inside of her slowly, feeling her stretch around him as he was burying himself to the hilt. Once he was finally sated inside of her, he didn't start moving right away. He took a minute to make sure he didn't hurt her because she was incredibly tight around him. He too had his eyes closed tightly because of the intensity of being inside of her was overwhelming.

If anything, he never wants to stop feeling this way.

Once the pain started to become a dull ache, Mia wiggled her hips; silently encouraging him to start moving because she was fine. As if he was reading her mind, he propped himself on his elbows and began thrusting in and out of her slowly; hitting her hot spots gently and getting great satisfaction of seeing her respond to his movements. She lifted her hips up to meet his vigorous movements and allowed a soft moan to escape her lips as he continued to move inside of her slowly and sensually.

Running her fingers through his sandy brown hair, she closed her eyes tightly and felt sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as Jayden continued to make love to her slowly. She raised her legs up long enough for him to sink even further inside of her, which caused both of them to moan simultaneously. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt even more sparks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids as he started picking up the pace a little bit. He still didn't wanna hurt her, but his desire to reach his own nirvana was bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Before long, Mia encouraged him to go faster by gripping his shoulders tightly. Madly excited by him, she felt she was gonna burst as Jayden started moving faster. The bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard was banging softly against the wall as he continued sinking into her with gentle and loving precision.

Squeezing her legs around his hips and holding him so close to her, she felt herself slipping and falling into an pleasurable abyss. She dug her fingers in his back and cried out his name as she started teetering towards the edge of oblivion. He groaned loudly in her ear as his thrusts inside of her became more frantic, frenzied and hurried. He, too, was getting ready to explode and he knew he wasn't about to last much longer.

When Jayden reached down between them and started fondling her engorged clit, that finally did it for her. Mia screamed out his name as a strong orgasm ripped right through her body like a ocean crashing through a monumental creek. He continued pushing through her tight walls until he finally couldn't take it anymore and climax himself; spilling himself right inside the condom. He collapsed right on top of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around him and cradled him as if he was a baby. As they were finally coming down from their high, they knew that they can never go back to where they were before.

And they don't want to go back.

He raised his head up long enough to look at her. She reached over and traced his face with her finger and smiled; her face glowing with happiness.

"Thank you, Jay. That was amazing," she whispered softly.

He grinned at her. "Believe me, beautiful, the pleasure's all mine. Now, I'm sleepy."

Mia laughed softly as he removed himself away from her and laid down right beside her on the bed. "Take it from you to ruin a beautiful moment between us."

"Sorry, but I'm really tired. But, in the morning, get ready for me again because if I have my way, we'll never leave this room," he quipped as they got settled underneath the covers and fell right into each other's arms.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, looking at him with love dancing in her brown eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and tightened his arms around her. "Count on it, love. I love you so much, Mia."

"And I love you, Jay," she replied before sleep finally claimed her.

He looked at her, amazed of how beautiful she is, for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. Then, squeezing her closer to him once again, he finally fell asleep.

With a huge smile on his handsome face, that is.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Crimson Passion starring Hunter and Tori! Stay tuned!**

**Make sure you go to my poll and vote on which PR couple I should write about next, okay?**

**Please review!**


	15. Hunter and Tori: Crimson Passion

**It's been a long time since I updated my one shot series, but, never fear, I'm back with a vengeance! That's right, I have several more of my favorite couples to work with and I know exactly what to do with them; starting with Hunter and Tori from Ninja Storm. The reason why I decided to ship them as a couple? Well, you can thank Lilac Moon, who wrote an awesome story called 'Crimson Rising' and, let me tell you, if that didn't make me become a Hunter/Tori shipper, than I don't know what it is. Now, I have nothing against anyone who thought Blake was better suited for Tori, but the beauty about Power Rangers is that we all have our favorite ships and we shouldn't have to disrespect, demean or downgrade another person for shipping their favorite characters. So, respect my favorite ships and I'll do the same with yours.**

**With that being said, after Hunter and Tori, I've gotten some requests to do one on Cole/Alyssa and that will be next. I've also got some requests to do another Rocky/Aisha one shot since you loved the one I wrote about them doing it in the kitchen (wink, wink). Well, you asked and you shall receive. It will happen within the next couple of chapters, along with some more of my favorite PR couples.**

**Enjoy and happy ready!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Crimson Passion (Hunter/Tori)**

She was on fire.

Her body was burning with need.

She craved him like she never craved anyone else before.

As she felt his hands touching her body and bringing her to heights of pleasure she never experienced before, every single bone in her body had come alive at the response of his fingers touching her skin. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids as he leaned over and planted his lips on hers gently. As their tongues started battling for dominance, she sunk further in his arms; feeling his warmth enveloping her like a blanket. Nothing could go wrong whenever she's in his strong arms.

Victoria Lynn Hanson, or Tori, as she liked to be called, gasped in her boyfriend's mouth as he kept kissing her passionately. Being kissed and held by Hunter Bradley was an out of this world experience and she was so happy she was able to experience this moment with him. After so many years of harboring a secret crush on him; not to mention admiring him from afar, she finally pulled the crap out of her ass and told him how she felt about him. To her relief, not only did he reciprocate his feelings to her, but he wasted no time kissing her until he left her breathless.

And, now, they were ready and anxious to cross that line into a more intimate, meaningful relationship with each other.

Placing his hands on her dark blue halter top, he promptly removed it away from her body and stared hungrily at her breasts. She grabbed his hands and placed them right over her small, but luscious globes; granting him permission to caress them...for which he did without hesitation.

Tori hissed lightly when she felt his thumbs tweaking her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. Hunter leaned down and captured her right nipple right into his watering mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly while he kept caressing her breasts with his hands gently. She threw her her back and sucked in her breath as he captured her left nipple in his mouth. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and gasping softly when she felt the huge tent in his pants rubbing against her fully clothed center softly. It was then that a huge stirring began to form between her thighs.

He moved further down her body; peppering her stomach with light kisses and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He placed his hands on the waistband of her capri pants and began easing them down over her slender legs; taking her light blue bikini panties down with them. He removed the offending garments away from her body completely, with her kicking them off with her ankles and watched with her eyes turning dark with desire as he tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Hunter pushed her down flat on her back and hovered over her, then he leaned down and planted his lips on hers; kissing her soundly and making her head swim. Tori reached up and ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair and gasped in his mouth as his hands roamed her now naked body, causing her body to go into sensory overload. He reached down between them and parted her legs, then he inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, causing her eyes to bug out and her body to quiver. He inserted another finger inside of her, feeling her juices coating his fingertips as he started thrusting slowly. She lifted her hips up so he could have more access to her core.

She kept shivering as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her soaking folds. She closed her eyes tightly and saw more fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she felt his lips kissing her thighs and nuzzling his face against her skin.

"Mmm," she moaned softly as he placed her legs over his broad shoulders. She arched her back and cried out his name when he leaned down and started licking her slit; tasting her juices and nuzzling his face between the inner flesh of her thighs. Tori gripped his scalp and felt her body becoming more heated as he continued licking her folds and devouring her as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. It wasn't long before she started teetering towards the edge of oblivion.

Hunter could feel a huge tent forming in his pants as he reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her hips up so he could have even more access to her folds. She kept running her fingers through his hair and arching her back off the towel, her body still shivering with desire.

Or, better yet, her body was on fire.

And she has no plans of taming her burning desire for him anytime soon.

If anything, they were just getting started.

He continued licking her folds gently, nibbling on her skin and nuzzling his face between her outstretched thighs. She speared her fingers through her own hair, crying out his name in the throes of passion and falling deeper into a pleasurable abyss.

When he bit down on her engorged clit harshly, that finally became her undoing. She cried out his name as a strong orgasm pulsated through her body like a river crashing through a creek. She laid limp on the towel, every single bone in her body feeling some type of soreness, but it was a good kind of soreness; especially after being devoured by her man.

As she was coming down from her incredible high, he crawled his way up over her body, leaned down and capture her lips with his, biting down on her bottom lip gently as she reached down between them and began unbuttoning his pants. Tori could definitely feel his 'happy trail' as she eased the zipper down slowly and stuck her hand inside. This time, it was Hunter's turn to hiss lightly as she took a hold of him and began massaging him gently. A smirk formed on her face as she kept massaging his member through his boxer shorts, anxious to see it more up close and personal.

Realizing that he can't take it anymore, he removed his pants and tossed them over his shoulder. Right before he was about to seal the deal, however, he pulled a foil packet out of his pants pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. He was about to put it on his protruding shaft when he felt her hand enclosing over his gently, stopping him right in his tracks.

"Let me, baby," she whispered softly, her voice dripping with seduction.

He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as she took the condom away from him and pushed him down on his back. Hovering over him, a smirk formed on her face as she carefully and skillfully placed the latex object over his shaft. Her mouth watering at the sight of his member standing at full attention, she leaned down and captured her lips with his, her mind swimming and her body trembling at the touch of his lips pressing against hers.

Hunter couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her right now!

Tori was taken by surprise when he pushed her back down on the towel and climbed on top of her. Feeling the tip of his member pressing against her thigh caused a huge stirring to form between her legs as he got settled between them. Their lips met again tenderly as he aligned himself against her and was mentally prepared to go all in.

"I need you," she whimpered, wiggling her hips in anticipation.

"Don't worry, gorgeous, I won't let you down," he assured her with a grin on his handsome face.

And, with that, he started entering her; stretching her to accommodate him. She closed her eyes tightly and hissed lightly as her inner walls clamped down on him in a vise grip. Before long, he was buried to the hilt, however, he didn't start moving just yet because he wanted her to take the time to get used to be his big size. The last thing he wanted was to rip her apart, so he just laid on top of her and planted tiny kisses on her face.

Once the pain became a dull ache and she wiggled her hips, silently indicating that she was fine and that he could start moving, he did just that; bracing himself on his elbows and began pulsating his hips against hers. Tori raked her nails up and down his back as he kept his pace slow and steady; hitting her hot spots like a pro and burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting down on her skin lightly. She whimpered again as Hunter licked the column of her throat and kept his thrusts slow and leisurely.

They had no reason to rush tonight. They had all the time in the world.

Hunter ran his fingers through her long blond hair and drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She kept her eyes closed because the feeling of him moving in and out of her was out of this world. If anything, if she were to die tomorrow, she'll die a happy woman because she was being made love to by the one man she loves and adores so much.

It wasn't long before he started picking up the pace. She wrapped her legs over his back and hugged him closer to her as he kept moving above her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her head was swimming deliciously as she found herself floating on top of fluffy clouds as she dug the heel of her foot into his ass. He hissed lightly, but as he continued thrusting in and out of her in a much more faster pace, he barely paid attention to the pain he was feeling.

Not wanting him to do all the work, with all of her strength, they tossed and turned all over the towel they were laying on until she ended up on top of him. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started riding him; throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Because they were outdoors and with no one else around to stop them, she can be as loud as she wanted to be.

Their hands laced together as their movements became more in tune with one another. She brought his finger up to her mouth and bit down on it harshly when the tip of his member glided over her G-spot. She was squirming on top of him, but kept her movements steady because she was trying desperately to hold on. However, with him surging even deeper inside of her, it was nearly impossible.

Before long, she picked up the pace. Tori leaned down and captured his lips with hers; kissing him ferociously as she kept engulfing his shaft with her inner walls. She could feel him throbbing ever so intensely deep within her depths as her hips slammed down on his in a more frantic and frenzied pace. Hunter's hands were roaming all over her heated body; cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples as he kept thrusting up inside of her. He too was teetering on the edge, with no plans of stopping any time soon.

Hoping to prolong the inevitable a little bit longer, he flipped her back over on her back and hitched one leg over his shoulder.

And that's when he really went to town on her.

She had to hold on to something as he started hammering deep inside of her, grunting loudly with the effort. He buried his face in the crook of her neck once again to muffle his grunts as he kept bumping her G- spot. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and screamed so loudly that her voice was about to give out on her, but she didn't care because her man was bringing her to heights of pleasure she never experience before.

And she never wanted to stop feeling that way.

When he reached down between them and swiped his finger against her engorged clit, that's what finally did her in. A pulsating climax crashed right through her body and as she laid limp and riding out the pleasurable aftershocks, he somehow managed to coax another orgasm out of her exhausted body. He pushed through her tight walls a few more times before he couldn't take it anymore and exploded right inside of her. He collapsed right on top of her, laying his head on her chest and riding out the aftershocks himself.

Soon enough, they laid tangled in each other's arms and watched the moon and the stairs blanketing their sweaty, naked bodies. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her while she snuggled closer to his side and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat drumming against her ear.

"I love you," Tori said, breaking the comfortable silence lingering between them.

Hunter smiled in her hair. "I love you, too, surfer girl."

"This has been the most romantic night of my life and I have you to thank for making it all happen for me. Now, I remember why I love you so much," she said as she raised her head up to look at him.

"Believe me, baby, the pleasure's all mine. And I hope I can be able to provide you with more romantic nights in the years to come," he said as he released her from his grip. He reached over and grabbed his pants, then he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket before returning his attention to the blond girl laying next to him.

"Hunter, what are you up to?" she asked, looking confused.

He smiled before he opened the box up and displayed a 18 carat diamond engagement ring. She flew her hands up to her mouth and gasped before he grabbed her right hand and proceeded to slide the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"Victoria Lynn Hanson, I never loved anyone like I love you. You give me the strength, the courage and the possibility to achieve my goals and even when we have our differences, you still stood beside me and never doubted us, as friends and as a couple. I can't imagine my life without you so, I'm asking you, from my heart to yours, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and looked at her with love sparkling in his eyes.

Tears were streaming down her face. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. However, every single word he said to her rang true to her ears. She can't imagine her life without him and after all he has done for her over the years, she couldn't be more thrilled than to be Mrs. Hunter Michael Bradley.

Realizing that she didn't give him an answer, she decided that actions speak much louder than words. She lunged at him; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him madly. He just chuckled; silently telling himself that she said yes and that she chose to express it in a more physical way.

"You're stuck with me for life, Hunter. I would love nothing more than to be your wife," she whispered against his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Bradley," he growled seductively. Realizing that she was in trouble, she attempted to break away from him, but he proved to be much faster by crushing her to him and slanting his mouth on her ruthlessly.

"Now that we're engaged, I think it's time we consummate this thing," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head.

"Hmm, I guess I could use some more of your crimson passion," she purred as he pushed her down and climbed right on top of her.

Needless to say, the newly engaged couple celebrated their engagement the best way they know how.

And, fortunately for them, they'd have the rest of their lives to express their love to each other: mentally, physically and emotionally.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Bonded Forever starring Cole and Alyssa! Stay tuned!**

**So, I'm back in the swing of things concerning my one shot series. If you have any suggestions about my absolute favorite pairings, let me know! I'd love to hear your input!**

**Please review!**


End file.
